I Found You (REMAKE)
by Z-Jams
Summary: Jimin hanya seorang siswa kelas 2 SMA yang tak pandai bersosialisasi. Dia pemalu, penyendiri, pendiam, dan kurang bersahabat. Apakah kedatangannya ke Seoul akan mengubah sikap buruknya tersebut? Terlebih setelah dia bertemu seseorang bernama Kim Jeonki! YoonMin, slight TaeMin, HopeMin, KiMin(Jeonki x Jimin)
1. Chapter 1

**I Found You (REMAKE)**

 **Disclaimer** : Big Hit dan member BTS semua hanya milik Tuhan YME, Ide cerita saya dapatkan dari author Kaizen Katsumoto, Hanya original character yang murni dari saya.

 **Warning** : Bromance, Typo bertebaran, OOC, Bad language.

 **Main chast** : -Kim Jeonki / Uki (OC)

-All Member BTS (Jimin, Yoongi/Suga, Hoseok, V/Taehyung, Jin, Rapmon/Namjoon, Jungkook)

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama.

 **Sebelumnya, saya akan menggaris bawahi bahwa cerita ini bukan murni ide saya, meski jalan ceritanya memang buatan saya, tapi saya terinspirasi dari ff yang pernah saya baca sebelumnya yang judulnya "Aku Menemukanmu" karangan author Kaizen Katsumoto. Dan ff ini hanya me-remake sebagian kisah awalnya saja.**

 **Terima kasih author Kaizen Katsumoto yang sudah mengizinkan saya untuk me-remake ff ini, sebuah kehormatan bagi saya untuk mempostingnya :D**

 **Summary :** Jimin hanya seorang siswa kelas 2 SMA yang tak pandai bersosialisasi. Dia pemalu, penyendiri, pendiam, dan kurang bersahabat. Apakah kedatangannya ke Seoul akan mengubah sikap buruknya tersebut? Terlebih setelah dia bertemu seseorang bernama Kim Jeonki! YoonMin, _slight_ TaeMin, HopeMin, KiMin(Jeonki x Jimin).

.

.

.

Park Jimin, putra dari keluarga Park, dia baru saja tiba di Seoul beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena urusan pekerjaan orang tuanya, dia harus rela meninggalkan sekolah lamanya dan memulai lagi semuanya dari awal. Dia pindah dari Busan dan kini bersekolah di sekolah barunya, Big Hit Senior High School. Kalau boleh jujur, Jimin sangat buruk dalam masalah sosial. Dia canggung bergaul dan memulai percakapan. Pemalu, penyendiri, tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri, dan bodoh dalam memilih topik. Bahkan sekeras kerasnya dia berusaha berteman, ia hanya punya satu orang teman ngobrol di sekolah lamanya. Hanya itu.

Bahkan di hari pertama dia masuk di sekolah barunya, tidak ada satupun yang berhasil mengajak Jimin mengobrol panjang lebar. Saat diajak berkenalan pun, dia hanya membalasnya dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Membuat mereka yang mau dekat dengan Jimin merasa canggung. Hal itu pula yang membuatnya selalu dikucilkan, di remehkan, bahkan tidak di anggap. Di sisi lain, Jimin juga acuh tak acuh terhadap orang lain. Selama mereka tidak mengusik hidupnya maka dia juga tidak akan mengusik kehidupan mereka. Adil bukan?

Namun kesialan mulai menimpanya. Semenjak dia mengenal teman sebangkunya yang menyebalkan itu, dia terpaksa harus mengalami kejadian yang tak mengenakkan. Kim Taehyung namanya. Bagi jimin dia sangat menyebalkan. Hari hari damainya mulai terusik semenjak si alien Taehyung yang mengaku namanya V ini terus saja menempel padanya. Berawal dari hari pertamanya saat si alien itu mengajaknya ke karnival di tengah kota yang katanya sangat akan disesalkan bila tidak menontonnya sepulang sekolah. Bodohnya, Jimin mau saja mengikuti ajakannya, yahh awalnya Jimin berfikir mungkin ini saatnya dia berubah, saatnya dia membuka hatinya untuk dunia luar, tidak hanya berpangku pada belajar saja. Namun kenyataannya salah. Saat sore hari Taehyung meninggalkannya, yah meskipun tidak sepenuhnya meninggalkannya karena Jimin juga yang terlalu lamban mengikuti si Taehyung. Hingga akhirnya dia tersesat dan syukurnya seorang malaikat(?) oh tidak, maksudnya seorang pria tampan berkulit pucat bernama Min Yoongi menemukannya dan menyelamatnyannya dari keramaian.

Jimin tidak terlalu menyesalkan hari pertamanya sekolah sih, karena dari kejadian di karnaval itu, dia bertemu dengan seorang Min Yoongi yang membuatnya nyaman dan tentram bila bersamanya. Jimin meresakan ketenangan selama berada di sisi pria itu. Dan saat itu pula dia bertemu kembali dengan kawan lama sekaligus mantan kekasihnya di sekolah lamanya dulu, Jung Hoseok. Hal itu membuat moodnya kembali naik.

Jimin menginap di apartemen Yoongi malam itu. Karena hari sudah sangat gelap untuk pulang, jadi Yoongi menyuruh Jimin menginap di apartemennya. Hoseok juga menginap disana saat mengetahui ternyata Jimin juga menginap. Jimin diperlakukan begitu baik di sana, bahkan Yoongi yang notabene orangnya nya sangat dingin pun begitu ramah dan baik hati pada Jimin, sehingga Jimin tanpa sadar menaruh perasaan suka terhadap pria itu. Bagaimana dengan Hoseok? Tentu saja Jimin juga masih ada perasaan sayang dan cinta terhadap Hoseok, begitu pula pria itu. Namun perasaan itu bergeser seiring perlakuan baik Yoongi terhadapnya. dan Hoseok juga sekarang hanya menaruh perasaan sayang terhadap adik pada jimin dan perasaan ingin melindungi. Hanya sekedar itu.

Berlanjut di hari kedua yang sudah diawali oleh Kim Taehyung yang tiba tiba menubruknya dan merangkulnya begitu erat. Taehyung memang berniat meminta maaf atas kesalahaannya hari kemarin pada Jimin, namun Jimin yang tidak terbiasa menjadi sorotan banyak orang, karena si alien itu memeluknya di depan gerbang sekolah dimana orang orang lalu lalang dan memperhatikan mereka, merasa risih dengan perlakuan si alien satu ini, sehingga pertengkaran kecilpun terjadi.

Ditambah saat pelajaran kedua guru Jeon yang terkenal killer, Jimin dan Taehyung meributkan hal kecil saat pelajaran namun mampu membuat seluruh orang di kelas itu terusik oleh mereka. Sehingga terpaksa Jimin dan Taehyung pun harus minggat dari dalam kelas karena kena damprat dari guru killer itu. Selama hari itu Jimin jalani dengan keadaan wajah yang murung dan hati yang kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, si Taehyung itu, setelah menyeretnya kedalam masalah, dengan wajah tanpa dosanya dia tetap saja membuntuti dan menempeli Jimin kemanapun anak itu pergi. Jimin sangat tidak suka jika anak itu terus menempelinya. Dia sangat risih karena dimanapun alien itu berada, semua pasang mata yang dia lewati pasti menatapnya. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Kim Taehyung yang berwajah tampan dan perawakan jangkung itu ternyata siswa terpopuler di sekolahnya. Sedangkan jimin paling tidak suka menjadi sorotan banyak orang, karena itu dia kesal jika Taehyung terus terusan menempelinya.

Namun kekesalan Jimin di sekolah kembali tergantikan saat pulang sekolah. Dia di jemput oleh Min Yoongi, sang pahlawan kesiannyanya, menggunakan mobil sport milik pria itu. Oh, dan jangan lupakan Jung Hoseok juga ikut menjemputnya. Jimin di antarkan oleh Yoongi dan Hoseok ke tempat lesnya, bahkan saat selesai les pun, mereka mengantar Jimin pulang hingga rumahnya. Oh ya, Hoseok ternyata satu sekolah dengan Jimin di Big Hit High School itu, dan dia seorang Sunbae yang cukup terkenal di sekolahnya. Sungguh jodoh mereka berdua (?).

Berlanjut lagi ke hari ketiga dimana si alien itu merangkul leher Jimin dengan mesra saat mereka ber pas pasan di gerbang sekolah. Tak lupa dengan pandangan banyak orang yang juga baru datang menyertai pergerakan si alien itu. Awal hari Jimin sudah dibuat suram saja oleh si brengsek usil ini.

Saat pelajaran keempat, dimana guru killer lainnya yang mengajar, Jimin kembali di buat kesal oleh Taehyung. Taehyung dengan santainya mengusili Jimin yang serius memperhatikan guru, hingga akhirnya keributan kecil terjadi lagi di antara mereka berdua. Terpaksa Jimin dan Taehyung harus keluar dari kelas karena kena damprat dari guru, lagi.

Dan disinilah Jimin dan Taehyung berada, di atap sekolah yang sepi karena saat ini masih jam pelajaran.

Udara panas menerpa kedua orang itu. Taehyung berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya lebar lebar di atas bangku yang kini sedang mereka duduki. Pemuda itu menutup matanya dan menghirup udara dalam dalam. Jimin terheran meliat tingkah lakunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Taehyung membuka matanya "Mencium bau panas"

"Panas?" dahi Jimin berkerut "Kau aneh, memangnya panas memiliki bau?" tanyanya asal

"Ada. Baunya itu… kuat… kering…. Dan menyengat. Seperti diriku"

Jimin semakin mengerutkan dahi. Tak mengerti satupun kata dari Taehyung. "Sepertimu?" Hanya anggukan yang menjadi jawaban. Tanpa sadar Jimin mendekati Taehyung dan mengendus tubuhnya sejenak. Tak ada bau apapun selain bau parfum. Seketika itu pula wajahnya menjadi flat.

Taehyung yang merasakan perubahaan mimic wajah Jimin menoleh

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya

"Kau sungguh tak logis. Bagaimana bisa panas memiliki bau" Jimin mendecik

Taehyung hanya menatapnya sebentar, lalu sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman kotak khasnya

"Kau memang tidak menyenangkan Jim" godanya pada Jimin

Jimin meliriknya dengan malas "maksudmu" nadanya datar

"Entah kau tidak memiliki hati, atau memang kau ini orangnya flat ya. Aku itu mencium panas bukan dengan hidung. Tapi dengan seluruh panca indraku, bahkan dengan perasaanku. Dari situ aku bisa tahu dan peka terhadap bau musim panas" Ucapnya panjang lebar sambil menatap lekat lekat pria sipit yang berada di sampingnya.

Jimin hanya manatap lurus kedepan, Tidak menanggapi perkataan Taehyung. Namun di dalam hati dia memikirkan perkataan Taehyung barusan

"Kau teralu dingin Jim. Itu yang membuat orang orang akhirnya menjauhimu"

Jimin menoleh. Taehyung hanya menatapnya insten. Jimin menelaah mata coklat milik Taehyung itu. Dia menemukan keseriusan dari perkataan Taehyung.

"Apa pedulimu" Jimin kembali menatap kedepan

"Hahh…" Taehyung hanya menghela nafas frustasi.

Beberapa detik susana menjadi hening dengan jimin yang menatap lurus ke depan sambil bersandar ke tembok pembatas atap dan taehyung yang merentangan kembali tangannya

"V, lalu bagaimana bauku?" Pertanyaan Jimin memecahkan keheningan. Jujur dia ada rasa penasaran terhadap baunya sendiri yang tidak bisa dia cium. Yeah jimin memang tidak peka terhadap diri sendiri.

Taehyung menoleh "Biar ku telaah" ucap Taehyung seraya mendekat dan memeluk Jimin tiba tiba. Jimin gelagapan, berusaha mendorong tubuh pria itu agar menjauh.

"Y-ya! Sialan… apa maksudmu memeluk ku… ugh.." Jimin merasa gerah seketika.

Bukannya melepaskan pelukan, Taehyung bahkan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Jimin. Membuat Jimin terpaksa menyerah memberontak.

"Baumu seperti permen" bisiknya seduktif di telinga Jimin, membuat Jimin merinding seketika. Wajahnya tiba tiba memerah.

"Hangat…." Taehyung berkata lembut di telinganya, membuat Jimin seketika merasakan gejolak perasaan aneh di dadanya

"Manis…" Kata kata itu sontak membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Wajah Jimin kini sudah merona hebat

"… dan usang" what?! Jimin membulatkan matanya kesal. Pelukan Taehyung terlepas, digantikan suara pekik kesatikan saat kakinya diinjak.

Jimin menatap tak terima, terutama di kata terakhir. "Apa maksudmu usang?" tanyanya kesal "Kau pikir aku ini apa? Benda tak terpakai huh?"

Taehyung nyengir setelah meredakan rasa sakit di kakinya "Bukan itu maksudku. Bukan kau yang usang, tapi bajumu. Aku mencium bau bajumu"

Jimin menatap bajunya "Ah, ternyata begitu. Ini baju Yoongi-hyung. Aku meminjamnya kemarin karena bajuku kotor dan sampai sekarang masih belum kering. Mungkin karena sudah jarang dipakai jadi baunya agak usang" Jimin mengendus lengan bajunya yang kedodoran samba melirik Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan tanda Tanya.

"Kotor? Memang kemarin kau abis apa?" Tanyanya dengan blank facenya

"Aku muntah di mobilnya saat kau meninggalkanku waktu senin kemarin bodoh. Saat aku tersesat di kerumunan karnaval" Jimin memasang wajah kesal saat mengingat kejadian hari senin, hari pertama dia masuk sekolah

"Ahh…. Begitu rupanya… ee, Yoongi-Hyung? Maksudmu Min Yoongi Sunbae?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika teringat kata Yoongi

"Hm.. kau tidak melihatnya? Kemarin dan tadi pagi kan dia mengantarku kesekolah"

Taehyung menggeleng. Yang ada di otaknya hanya merangkul Jimin setiap kali dia melihatnya saat datang ke sekolah. Sejenak, di ditarik kembali untuk mengingat memori setahun silam ketika dia pertama kali masuk ke Big Hit Senior High School, mengingat sosok seram Min Yoongi. Teman-teman dan kakak kelas sering menjulukinya Setan bermulut kotor. Taehyung tidak tahu apa maksudnya hingga akhirnya dia tak sengaja menumpahkan Jus jeruk ke kepala mint kehijauan.

Awalnya Taehyung tidak sadar siapa yang ditabraknya, saat dia ingin meminta maaf, saat itu pula dia mendengar suara sumpah serapah,makian, hinaan, serta kata kata kotor lainnya. Sejak itu Taehyung sadar bahwa yang ia tabrak adalah Min Yoongi, yang sering dibicarakan teman-teman dan kaka kelasnya. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Taehyung bergidik ngeri.

"V… V.. Tae.. Taehyung-ah! Kau masih disana? Oyy" Jimin mengibaskan telapak tangan di depan muka pemuda bersurai merah itu menyadari sedari tadi kawan sebangkunya itu melamun. Taehyung mengerjap

"A-ah ne.. kenapa?"

Jimin menghela nafas jenuh, merasa sedari tadi diabaikan. "Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dari tadi, apa kau tak akan kembali ke kelas?"

Taehyung menggeleng, mood nya berubah buruk saat mengingat Min Yoongi tadi "Aku akan bolos sampai pulang sekolah"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya "ckckck… kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang, bye"

"Eh? Kau tak disini saja menemaniku?"

Jimin memutarkan bola matanya lucu "Aku tak mau kena hukuman lagi. Setiap bersamamu atau berdekatan denganmu akhirnya pasti jelek" Taehyung mendengus mendengar sindiran Jimin.

Dia berbaring di bangku saat melihat si kecil sudah menghilang. Dan dalam hitungan detik pemuda bersurai merah itu sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya

" _Ya_ , kau tahu? Tadi pagi si murid baru itu dipeluk V-oppa"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, bahkan di kelas tadi dia membuat v-oppa dalam masalah"

"Ckck… benar benar pembawa sial"

"Kalian pasti tak percaya ini, katanya kemarin mereka pergi ke karnaval di tengah kota bersama!"

"Sssstt! Jangan keras keras pabo!"

"Jinjaa? Ya ampun, anak baru itu kurang ajar banget.. ga tau diri!"

"Sudah buntet, ga tau malu, menyebalkan pula! Ughh!"

"Kalau tak salah namanya Jimin, Park Jimin"

"Cih, lihat saja nanti, Park Jimin!"

.

.

"Park Jimin?"

Jimin mengerutkan dahi saat 6 siswi mencegatnya di depan kantin sekolah. surai hitam kelamnya mengangguk, mengiyakan kalau namanya benar Park Jimin. Ke-enam siswi itu tersenyum senang.

"Aigoo… ternyata benar kata Sunbae-Sunbae, Jimin-Sunbae sungguh menggemaskan!" Ucap salah satu siswi itu riang.

Jimin tersenyum canggung saat dirinya dikata menggemaskan "a-ah.. Terima kasih.. k-kalian lebih menggemaskan.." Ucapnya kikuk.

"Jimin-sunbae ikut kami sebentar yukk? Ada yang mau kami bicarakan" Siswi yang lainnya tersenyum manis pada Jimin. Jimin hanya tersenyum samar "B-Baiklah" ujarnya gugup.

Di dalam hati Jimin bersorak senang. Akhirnya ada juga siswi manis yang mau mengajaknya berteman.

'Jangan mengira kami mau berteman denganmu, parasit sialan!' Batin siswi-siswi itu tersenyum miterius di balik senyum manisnya.

Jimin mengikuti langkah ke-enam gadis itu. Lagi pula mereka bilang hanya sebentar, jadi yaa tak apalah membuang waktu istirahatnya, toh ini juga demi dia dapat kawan siswi manis #eh.

Langkah kaki keenamnya berhenti di belakang gedung sekolah. Jimin menengok kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepi.

Hanya ada bangunan kecil kusam di depan mereka. Seorang siswi membuka kunci pintu bangunan itu, dan mempersilakan Jimin untuk masuk terlebih dahulu karena Jimin adalah laki-laki. Jimin hanya mengiyakan dan masuk tanpa ada kecurigaan sedikit pun. Bau debu berterbangan membuatnya bersin. Mereka bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu di dalam. Dan kini Jimin sudah berada di dalam namun ke enam siswi itu belum juga masuk dan malah terdengar cekikikan dari luar.

"Kenapa kalian tidak masuk?" Tanya Jimin heran kepada keenam siswi itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya, karena debu terus terusan membuat nafasnya terganggu.

"Apa kau percaya pada ucapan kami sebegitu gampangnya?" Tanya salah satu dari siswi tersebut sambil tersenyum licik.

Dua orang temannya mendorong pintu dengan cepat hingga tertutup sempurna. Dengan cepat mereka mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut. Jimin sempat melakukan perlawan dengan mendorong pintu agar terbuka, namun refleknya kalah cepat sehingga dia sukses terkunci di dalam bangunan tua penuh debu itu. Diakhiri tawa antagonis keenam siswi itu mengejek Jimin yang kini sibuk menggedor pintu dari dalam.

"Keluarkan aku! Apa mau kalian?" Jimin bahkan tak pernah mengenal keenam siswi itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia menjadi target bully di hari ketiganya bersekolah.

"Masih nanya lagi. Bodoh hahaha!"

"Sudah jelas untuk menyingkirkanmu jalang!"

"Kau sudah lancang mendekati V-oppa!"

"Kau itu sangat menyebalkan tahu!"

"Ne ne! caramu memancing perhatian v-oppa sangat memuakkan!"

"Bahkan tak ada yang bisa bersanding di sebelah v-oppa tapi kau tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk disebelahnya!"

"Jalang sepertimu membusuk saja di dalam sana!"

Sekarang Jimin paham benar apa permasalahannya. Mereka adalah salah satu dari fans Taehyung yang salah sangka padanya. Taehyung siswa yang cukup popular di Big Hit Senior High School. Posisinya sebagai idol school dan menjabat sebagai ketua klub sepak bola memang sudah menjadi idola bagi setiap orang di sekolah, bahkan di luar sekolah pun juga memujanya.

"Hey! Itu bukan salahku! Aku hanya pindah ke sekolah ini tanpa tahu apa apa, dan aku duduk sebangku dengannya karna guru yang menyuruhku duduk disitu dan memang bangku bersamanya saja yang masih kosong! Kalian salah paham!" Jimin berteriak garang dari dalam sambil mencoba mendobrak pintu berkali kali

"Jangan mengelak jalang! Jalang busuk seperti mu tidak pantas membela diri sendiri!" Suara salah satu gadis melengking dan mambuat Jimin makin naik pitam. Sudah jelas ini bukan lah salahnya. Toh yang mendekat adalah Taehyung sendiri, dia yang suka rela mengajaknya mengobrol dan berteman, bukan Jimin yang meminta. Semua atas kemauan Taehyung. Jimin tak masalah jika tidak punya teman, toh dia sudah terbiasa sendiri. Taehyung juga tak punya teman karena sifat brutalnya dan sifat _horror_ nya yang membuatnya tidak bisa didekati. Kebetulan Jimin sebagai siswa baru yang tak mengerti apa-apa dijadikan target oleh Taehyung, memicu api kecemburuan para fans.

Keenam siswi itu segera meninggalkan gudang tak terpakai –tempat mengunci jimin- saat mendengar bel istirahat telah berakhir. Membiarkan Jimin sendirian dalam ruangan gelap, pengap, kotor, dan penuh benda benda rusak tak terpakai. Oh ayolah, kegelepan adalah salah satu dari phobianya setelah keramaian. Jimin sangat takut akan gelap. Dia tidak bisa berada di dalam ruangan gelap. Pikirannya pasti akan mulai berhalusinasi macam macam hal yang seram.

Jimin memukul mukul pintu di depannya itu dengan sekuat tenaga, bahkan sesekali mendobraknya. Sesekali juga dia sambil berteriak minta tolong dari dalam, tapi dia urungkan saat mengingat tak ada orang yang dia kenal si Seoul kecuali Taehyung, Yoongi-hyung, dan Hobie/Hoseok-hyung. Si pemuda merah menyala itu mungkin sekarang sedang terlelap di atap, sedangkan Yoongi tidak mungkin berada di Big Hit School, dia sudah lulus dari tahun kemarin. Tak akan ada satu orangpun yang bisa menolongnya, kecuali satu orang… Hobie! Ia ingat Hoseok juga sekolah di Big Hit, dia harapan terakhir Jimin kala itu.

"Hobie-hyungg! HOBIE-HYUUNGG!" Jimin mulai meneriaki nama hoseok berharap sosok itu segera menemukan Jimin dan mengeluarkannya dari situ. Tangan dan bahunya mulai merasa nyeri dan linu akibrat mendobrak dan menggedor pintu.

Hoseok menoleh saat seseorang memanggil namanya "Ya! Kau mau kemana? Ingat setelah istirahat akan ada test!" Temannya memperingatkan.

"Ayolah namjoon, aku akan gila jika belajar terus terusan" Hoseok protes, mendengus malas. Teman sebangkunya itu memang sangat ketat terhadapnya. Ia sadar kalau kelas tiga memang harus giat belajar untuk mempersiapkan ujian kelulusan tapi belajar melulu kan bikin jenuh. "Sesekali kita harus keluar kelas untuk mencari hiburan dan refreshing. Lihat kelas kita. Suram. Menyedihkan" tudingnya pada teman teman sekelasnya yang kini sedang sibuk menyilangi jawaban soal di buku tebal.

Namjoon mengamati keaadan kelasnya. Memang miris….. Menghela nafas, berdiri mengikuti Hoseok "Kau benar, disini sungguh menyedihkan. ayo kita keluar"

Hoseok hanya terkikik melihat kawannya itu dan dibalas senggolan dari Namjoon agar berhenti menertawainya "ngomong-ngomong, kita mau kemana"

Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku ngikut kau saja Hob" ucapnya dangkal. "kau sendiri rencana mau kemana?" Senyuman kecil di bibir hoseok membuat namjoon curiga

"Ke kelas 11 A-6"

Seketika namjoon mengerutkan dahinya yang tak tertutupi poni karena terpangkas habis. "Kelas si idol merah itu? Untuk apa kesana"

"Oh _C'mon_ , kelas itu bukan hanya kelas si alien saja _man_ " Hoseok menggaet leher sahabatnya. Kelas 11 A-6 memang terkenal karena Taehyung berada di kelas itu. Tapi hoseok kesana bukan untuk menemui hoobaenya yang aneh itu.

"Lalu?"

"Menemui seseorang" senyumnya kembali merekah

"Siapa? Aku tak pernah tahu kau dekat ataupun punya kekasih adik kelas" ucap namjoon sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya

"Yeah.. aku memang punya hoobae dekat. Dia bukan kekasih… tapi dulu memang kekasih… dan aku berharap sekarangpun dia mau menjadi kekasihku… lagi" jawab hoseok malu malu

Namjoon membulatkan mulutnya "Whoaa… tak kusangka kau yang acuh tak acuh pada wanita ternyata pernah memiliki suatu hubungan" Namjoon menyenggol hoseok, mencoba menggodanya

"Y-Yakk…. D-dia bukan wanita…. " hoseok berkata pelan, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar

"apa? Aku tak mendengar ucapanmu" namjoon jujur tidak mendengar perkataan hoseok tadi

"…. Dia bukan seorang wanita…." Jawab hoseok cepat.

Namjoon terhenyak, berhenti seketika. Hoseok yang sadar namjoon telah berhenti menoleh, dan mendapati wajahnya kini tengah melongo menatapnya

"why?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar

"… Aku pikir hanya diriku saja yang tak normal" Namjoon nyengir setelah sejenak tadi wajahnya blank.

Keduanya lalu terkikik dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Hoseok menengokkan kepala ke dalam kelas 11 A-6, kedua iris onyx nya cepat mencari sosok mungil di dalam "Kau menemukannya?" Tanya namjoon ikut menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam.

"Belum, mungkin dia masi istirahat?" nadanya tak yakin karena dari tadi jam istirahat sudah berakhir.

"Tunggu, hey apa kau tahu siswa bernama Park Jimin yang murid baru?" Tanya hoseok pada seorang siswa yang kebetulan keluar kelas

"Ahh Park Jimin? Dia belum kembali dari istirahat pertama" Siswa itu menjawab ramah. Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya. Istirahat pertama? Ini sudah istirahat kedua dan bahkan sudah bel masuk dari tadi. Berarti Jimin membolos? Pikiran hoseok mulai kemana mana

"Apa kau tahu kemana dia pergi?"

Siswa itu mengelus dagunya, kelihatan sedang berfikir "Terakhir kulihat di keluar kelas bersama V karena di hokum _ssaem_. Setelah itu mereka tak kembali ke kelas sampai sekarang"

"V?!" Hoseok terkejut dan sedikit menggeram.

"Sepertinya akan buruk" Namjoon menimpali. Semua siswa tahu, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan nama V pasti berakhir buruk. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka berdua segera pergi. "Kita akan kemana?" Namjoon bertanya, berlari kecil di sebelah hoseok mengimbari langkah Hoseok yang tergesa gesa

"Kita ke atap, Kita cari V. perasaanku tak enak" Gumamnya cemas

Pintu atap sekolah di dobrak asal, menghasilkan suara debaman keras yang membuat Taehyung tersentak dari tidur siangnya. Mengusap mata untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang membuatnya tersentak kaget. Taehyung melihat Hoseok dan Namjoon terburu-buru mendekatinya.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jimin?!" Salah satu diantara mereka dengan surai berwarna coklat menarik kerah Taehyung garang, mengguncangnya kuat.

Namjoon cepat bertindak, menghentikan emosi sahabatnya sebelum perkelahian terjadi. "Hobie, tenanglah! Atur emosimu" Hoseok mendelik kesal kearah namjoon, dan melepas kerah Taehyung kasar.

"Nah V, kau tahu Park Jimin kan? Teman sekelasmu bilang dia pergi bersamamu tadi, Sekarang dimana dia?" Tanya namjoon mengambil alih

Taehyung tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Di berkedip kedip sebelum menjawab "Bicara apa kalian? Chim sudah kembali ke kelas sejak istirahat pertama" Ucapnya polos namun meyakinkan.

Hoseok naik darah. "Jangan main main denganku brengsek!"

Tangan Hoseok sudah bersiap menarik kerah Taehyung lagi namun berhasil dihentikan oleh Namjoon "Sssstt biar aku saja yang berbicara" Sela Namjoon cepat, menatap Hoseok serius dan beralih menatap Taehyung. "V, kami baru saja ke kelasmu. Temanmu mengatakan kalau Jimin tak ada dan masih bersamamu sejak dihukum _ssaem_ dan itu sebelum istirahat pertama kan. Sekarang sudah istirahat kedua, dia masih belum kembali"

"A-apa? Dia memang bersamaku tadi tapi dia sudah kembali sejak istirahat pertama. Aku memang memintanya untuk menemaniku disini sampai pulang tapi dia menolak dan memilih meninggalkanku" Tutur Taehyung panjang lebar

"Jimin tidak ada dikelas, juga tidak bersamamu. Kalau begitu dimana Jimin sekarang?"

"Ya mana kutahu, aku tidur dari tadi" Celetuk Taehyung yang juga mulai kesal di interogasi terus menerus.

Hoseok hendak meninju wajah Taehyung jika saja tidak di tahan oleh Namjoon. "Ini semua karena kau Brengsek! Semua yang berurusan denganmu pasti tidak ada yang beres!" Hoseok berteriak tepat di depan wajah Taehyung

"A-apa? Hei! Kenapa kau terus menyalahkanku begitu? Aku benar benar tak tahu kemana Chimin pergi! Dia bilang akan kembali ke kelas setelah itu aku tidur jadi bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkanku terus?" Taehyung mulai kesal di tuduh yang tak jelas. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar dan membuat Hoseok jijik melihat _aegyo_ gagalnya Taehyung (?).

"Sudahlah! Diam!" Namjoon angkat suara "Dari pada adu mulut lebih baik kita cari Jimin sekarang" titahnya sambil menarik tangan sahabatnya menuju pintu disusul Taehyung di belakang.

Jimin merengut, duduk memeluk lutut di tempat gelap tanpa cahaya. Jujur dia sudah tak kuat lagi. Terlalu takut untuk bergerak dan terlalu lelah untuk berteriak. Disekitarnya penuh dengan alat alat tak terpakai. Dia lelah sedari tadi berteriak memanggil pertolongan tanpa hasil. Perutnya bersuara mengingat sejak pagi dia hanya makan dua lembar roti, juga belum sempat pergi ke kantin. Kepalanya bersandar ke dinding, tubuhnya terkulai lemas. Buku buku jarinya pada lebam, bahunya juga terasa ngilu, sekarang mungkin sudah lebam disitu, akibat berulang kali mencoba mendobrak pintu namun tak berhasil.

Pikirannya melayang memutar memori saat kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu saat usianya masih 6 tahun, dimana dia terjebak di dalam ruangan gelap dan pengap seperti saat ini…

 ** _Flashback On_**

"eommaa….. appaa… hiks, jeball tolong aku… hiks… " suara tangis seorang anak kecil terdengar dari dalam gudang tua yang berada di hutan tempat dia berkemah bersama keluarganya dan keluarga yang lainnya. Bocah berusia 6 tahun mencoba menggedor gedor pintu dengan sesekali memanggil manggil eommanya dan appanya. Suaranya serak, terlalu banyak berteriak.

Hari sudah mulai gelap tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang menemukannya. Bocah itu sudah frustari, lelah dengan usahanya yang tak ada hasil. Akhirnya meringkuk di salah satu gundukan jerami di dalam gudang itu. rasa takut menyelimutinya hingga seseorang membuka paksa pintu besar itu. Bocah itu mendongakkan kepalanya, tampaklah seorang bocah kecil lainnya di ambang pintu sedang menatapnya heran.

"Kau sedang apa disitu?" Tanyanya

Alih alih menjawab, bocah didalam yang tadi meringkuk itu menerjang dan berhambur memeluk bocah yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Huwaaaaaa…. Aku terkurung disini sejak tadi pagi tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang menemukan kuu huwaaaa … aku takut… takuttt… disana gelap… dingin… eommaa… appaa… tidak ada… hiks hikss.. huhuuu…" Bocah itu menangis sejadi jadinya menceritakan penderitaannya pada bocah yang dia peluk.

Plukk..

Sebuah jaket hangat mendarat di tubuhnya yang mungil. Bocah berusia 6 tahun itu mendongakkan wajahnya yang bengkak akibat menangis.

"Jangan khawatir… semua baik baik saja… ada aku sekarang, dan kita akan segera kembali ke tempat orang tua kita" Ucapnya menenangkan disertai senyumnya yang manis membuat bocah 6 tahun itu terhenyak menatapnya. Perasaan hangat mengalir ke tubuhnya

"Pakai jaket itu, dan pegang tanganku. Kita ke tempat orang tua kita sekarang, mereka sedang menunggu. Aku tahu seluk beluk hutan ini, kau aman bersamaku"

Senyuman anak itu kembali membuat anak 6 tahun ini merasa tenang. Segera dia menghapus air mata di pipinya. Dia rekatkan jaket itu ke tubuhnya dan menggenggam erat tangan anak di hadapannya

"Bagaimana dengan mu? Kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya anak berwajah sembab itu serak

"Tidak~ aku menggunakan baju _double_. Jadi aku cukup merasa hangat" ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum ramah. Suaranya halus dan merdu.

"Aku Uki, orang-orang memanggilku Uki. Siapa namamu?"

Bocah yang tadi menangis mengusap pipinya yang terasa dingin "Aku chim, panggil aku Chim"

"Chim? Oke chim, panggil aku uki ne~" Ucapnya lagi riang, mencairkan suasana

"Umm…" anak bernama Chim mengangguk imut dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Tolong… antarkan aku ke tempat eomma…" ucapnya lirih penuh permohonan. Tangannya menggenggam erat anak bernama Uki itu

Tanpa sadar perut bocah bernama Chim itu berbunyi nyaring pertanda meminta asupan makanan. Bagaimana tidak, dia terkurung di gudang itu hampir satu hari penuh, sudah pasti perutnya sangat lapar karna tidak makan apa apa.

Wajahnya menunduk, sebersit rona kemerahan terpangpang di pipinya yang chubby. Anak bernama Uki sempat kaget mendengar suara perutnya Chim yang kelaparan. Detik berikutnya mereka tertawa bersama. Yang satu tertawa malu dan yang satu tertawa geli

"Ne, tentu saja. Aku juga sudah ditunggu oleh eommaku.. lagi pula perut itu sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan lapar lagi kkkkkk~ ayo kita kembali" Ucapnya sambil masih terkikik ria. Kakinya berjalan pelan menjauhi gudang itu disertai Chim yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

 ** _Flashback Off_**

Samar samar mendengar suara kaki mendekat ke arahnya, seketika itu juga Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya

'Hobie-hyung! Hobie-hyung datang!' Serunya dalam hati

Kunci pintu diputar dari luar, pintu ditarik, dan Jimin seketika itu pula menghambur kedalam pelukan orang itu, tanpa sempat dia teliti wajahnya terlebih dahulu.

Suara debuman keras akibat terjangan Jimin sontak membuat orang yang di tabraknya meringis pelan, karna pantatnya yang tentu saja mendarat dengan keras di tanah. Jimin tidak memperdulikan erangan orang yang diterjangnya itu, dia hanya merangkul tubuh orang yang sekarang menopangnya dengan seerat mungkin, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang namun berisi(?) itu.

"Hobie-Hyungg! …. Hiks… hyung aku t-takut… a-aku terkurung di dalam… t-tak bisa hikss keluar hikss… m-mengapa kau lama hikss.. sekali… huhuuuu… disana gelap.. a-aku takutt…. Hyungg… hikss…" Jimin melepas semua ketegangan dalam dadanya, melampiaskan semua tangisnya kepada orang yang kini berada di pelukannya, yang dia yakini bahwa orang ini Hobie-hyungnya yang ia tunggu dari tadi.

Jimin menangis sejadi jadinya di dalam pelukan orang itu. Tanpa sadar baju orang yang dipeluknya sudah basah karena air matanya. Orang yang kini di peluk hanya duduk sambil melongo, masih terkejut akan serangan tadi yang tiba tiba. Jujur pantatnya masih merasa sakit akibat benturan keras dengan tanah tadi, tapi apalah pelukan erat ini membuatnya sulit untuk berdiri. Jangankan berdiri, bergerak saja tertahan.

"H-Hei…" Suara serak namun halus berhasil keluar dari mulut orang itu. Tangannya menepuk pundak Jimin pelan. Jimin terhenyak. Sadar setelah mendengar suara orang itu bukanlah suara berat khas Hobie-hyungnya. Dengan cepat Jimin melongokkan mukanya menatap orang yang kini tengah dipeluknya.

Ini bukan Hobie-hyung!

Alih alih terkejut, Jimin hanya membulatkan matanya gagal dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Dengan keadaan masih memeluknya, Jimin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"H-Hei! Cepatlah bangun… pantatku tak kuat sakit.. ughh…" Orang itu meringis lagi saat merasakan pantatnya kembali berdenyut. Detik itu juga Jimin sadar telah menindihnya. Segera dia bangkit dan menjauh dari tubuh orang yang di terjangnya tadi.

Orang itu bangun dengan tertatih, meringis sakit sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya yang jatuh tadi.

"Ugh… sakit… menyebalkan… hari pertama masuk sudah kena sial" dumelnya pelan namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Jimin.

Jimin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya dia salah orang dan bahkan dengan luwesnya memeluk orang yang tak dikenal. Di dalam hati, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu ceroboh tidak meneliti wajah orang dihadapannya terlebih dahulu tadi.

"m-maafkan aku… sungguh tadi aku terlalu ketakutan sehingga tanpa sadar menerjang dan memeluk mu… a-aku pikir kau adalah Hobie-hyung ku… " Jimin mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air mata, membungkuk dan meminta maaf dengan suara bergetar. Dia takut, terlebih orang yang berada di hadapannya adalah orang yang tak dikenal.

Terdengar helaan nafas yang berat dari orang itu. "Sudahlah lupakan saja… lagi pula aku yakin pantatku tak akan terlalu fatal karna debuman keras tadi" Orang itu menyahut ringan. Suaranya terdengar … _err_.. lembut? Tapi masih ada nada kasar dan berat. Jimin melongokkan kepalanya untuk menatap orang didepannya.

"ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa berada di dalam situ?" Tanya orang itu keheranan

Jimin hanya terdiam menatapnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke adegan di mana dia dijebloskan dan dikurung oleh enam siswi tadi. "Aku terkurung. Beberapa siswi usil tadi mengunciku disini. Aku berteriak meminta tolong dari tadi tapi tak ada hasil" Jimin akhirnya menyampaikan masalahnya. Suaranya serak karena tangis.

"Memangnya apa masalahmu?" selidik orang itu lagi

Jimin diam sejenak "mereka iri dengan kedekatanku bersama teman sebangku ku" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut plum nya Jimin

Orang dihadapannya hanya mengangguk paham "Ternyata begitu… masalah yang mainstream" celetuknya.

Jimin kembali memperhatikan orang yang berada di hadapannya dengan seksama. Mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. _Berbeda_ … itulah pendapatnya tentang orang itu.

Orang yang merasa dipandangi berdehem membuat Jimin tersadar dan kikuk

"Aku Kim Junki, kelas 10 A-4. Aku anak pindahan dari Jeju, Hari ini hari pertamaku bersekolah disini" dia yang bernama Kim Junki terdiam sebentar, mengalihkan pandangannya ke name tag Jimin "Ahh, name tag mu berwarna biru, itu artinya kau sunbae ku ya, salam kenal sunbae, karena ini pertama kalinya aku di sekolah ini dan pertama kalinya aku menetap di Seoul, maka mohon bantuannya Sunbae" ucapnya datar namun ramah. Senyum tipis terpajang di bibirnya yang ranum. Tangan kanannya terulur kehadapan jimin. Jimin menerima uluran tangannya dan menjabatnya dengan canggung.

"A-aku Park Jimin, kelas 11 A-6"

Orang dihadapan Jimin yang bernama Kim Junki kembali merekahkan senyumnya dengan lebih lebar. Angin menerpa surai rambutnya yang terpangkas rapi berwarna ungu ke abu-abuan

"Salam kenal Jimin-Sunbae!"

Tanpa sadar perut Jimin berbunyi nyaring pertanda meminta asupan makanan. Bagaimana tidak, dia terkurung di gudang itu dari pagi, dan dia belum sempat makan apa apa selain dua lembar roti. Jadi sudah pasti dia kelaparan selama terkurung tadi

Wajahnya menunduk malu, kedua tangannya memegang perutnya yang kembali berbunyi, sebersit rona kemerahan terpangpang di pipinya yang chubby. Junki sempat kaget mendengar suara dari perut Jimin. Detik berikutnya Junki terkikik geli menahan tawa. Jimin hanya nyengir malu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terasa gatal

"Sepertinya perut itu sudah tak kuat menahan lapar. Ayo kita beli makanan dulu. Pffftttt" Junki masih tersenyum geli. Menggoda Jimin yang berada di hadapannya. Junki melangkah pergi menjauhi tempat itu menuju kantin disertai Jimin yang berjalan di belakangnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Mind to reviews dude~ ^o^)~


	2. Chapter 2

**I Found You (REMAKE)**

 **Warning** : Bromance, Rated T-nyerempet M, Typo bertebaran, OOC, Bad language.

 **BAGIAN 2**

 _Ini bukan asli cerita saya, saya me-remake dari ff milik author Kaizen Katsumoto sebelumnya yang berjudul "Aku Menemukanmu" dan sebuah kehormatan bagi saya untuk me-remakenya, Terima kasih author Kaizen! :D_

 **Summary** : Kemunculan Kim Jeonki yang mengejutkan! Siapa sebenarnya dia? Apakah mungkin memiliki ikatan dengan Jimin di masa lalu? Apakah mungkin Jeonki berhubungan dengan Yoongi? YoonMin, _Slight!_ KiMin(Jeonki x Jimin), TaeMin, HopeMin.

 ** _ENJOY~!_**

.

Jimin meneliti orang yang kini berada di hadapannya. Mulut orang itu penuh dengan makanan, mengunyah dengan lahap sampai tak menyadari Jimin memandanginya. Mata Jimin tak henti hentinya mengamati setiap jengkal dari tubuh orang itu. Pandangannya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Hal yang paling membuatnya tertarik adalah seragamnya. Seragam orang yang berada di hadapannya ini sangat berbeda dengan yang lain. Dimana siswa di sekolah ini semua mengenakan celana panjang, sedangkan dia mengenakan celana pendek. Jas yang digunakannya pun sangat berbeda. Jimin berpikir sepertinya orang ini mendesain sendiri Jas nya. Warna almamater jas nya memang sama dengan seragam pria yang lainnya, namun yang berbeda Jas miliknya terdepat kupluk (Bayangkan jas berkupluknya J-Hope di era Boy In Luv). Mirip seperti jaket, tapi sebenarnya Jas. Dan kemeja yang dia pakai…. _eh?_ Tunggu…. Bukan kemeja pria? Dasinya hanya pita yang menggantung di lehernya begitu saja tanpa di ikat. Seragam pria harusnya dasi, bukan pita, pita hanya digunakan untuk perempuan.

Jeonki yang merasa di tatap akhirnya menoleh pada Jimin

"Sunbae, kau tidak memakan makanan mu?" tanyanya setelah menelan makanan di mulutnya

Jimin tersadar dari penelitiannya(?) "A-ah.. ne.. aku akan memakannya" ujarnya kikuk sambil membuka salah satu bungkus roti. Sebenarnya Jimin tidak terbiasa memperhatikan orang, tapi penampilan makhluk yang berada di depannya sungguh membuatnya penasaran.

"Ehm… itu…. mengapa dasi mu pita? Seragam pria kan harusnya berdasi panjang kotak kotak bukan pita merah seperti yang kau pakai, pita itu hanya dipakai oleh siswa perempuan kan?" Jimin akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Dia sudah penasaran setengah mati

"Ah, ini.. " Orang itu menunjuk dasinya sendiri sambil _menggayem_ makanan. Senyum datarnya merekah

"Aku memang perempuan"

 _Hah?_ Jimin melongo, menatapnya kaget.

"Apa?"

"Aku memang perempuan. Tapi aku tomboy dan aku lebih suka berpakain seperti laki-laki. Tapi karena kakak sepupu ku sering sekali memarahi ku jika seperti laki laki _banget,_ jadi aku membedakan sendiri seragam ku agar tidak terlalu seperti laki-laki" jawabnya ringan.

Jimin terkesiap. Jadi ternyata dugaannya salah, orang ini bukan laki-laki tapi perempuan…. Ya ampun, penampilannya sangat menipu.

"Tapi dadamu rata" Jimin menudingkan dagunya ke arah dada Jeonki.

"Hahahaha itu karena dada ku memang rata -_-" wajah Jeonki berudah flat. Ada sedikit nada kesal saat mengatakan kata dada datar.

"Omo… tapi kau memakai bra kan?"

"Tentu saja bodoh!" Jeonki hampir saja menyemburkan makanan di mulutnya ke muka Jimin. Wajahnya kesal

Jimin nyengir, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "M-maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, a-aku hanya penasaran" Jimin mencoba memelas. Hanya dengusan yang menjadi jawaban. Selang beberapa menit suasana menjadi hening dan canggung. Hanya ada suara kunyahan dari kedua orang yang kini sedang makan di kantin.

"Sunbae, apa tak masalah kau menghabiskan waktumu di sini bersamaku?" Jeonki angkat bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa… lagi pula mood ku sudah ancur jika kembali kekelas karena kejadian dikurung tadi" seketika wajahnya berubah masam.

"Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa pria yang menjadi korban bully dari wanita? Justru biasanya wanitalah yang terkadang menjadi korban penganiyaan para laki-laki" matanya menampakkan kilat yang mengerikan, namun hanya sebentar tapi cukup membuat Jimin terperangah. Sepertinya perempuan tomboy ini memiliki masa lalu yang pahit dengan pria.

"I-itu—"

"Karena kau lemah?" sontak Jimin menatap mata perempuan bersurai ungu itu dengan kerutan dahi, merasa tak terima. Tapi memang itu kenyataannya

"kau tidak perlu terlalu jujur, kumohon?" Jimin mendengus.

"baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya mengira-ngira" senyumnya lagi pada Jimin

Hening kembali. Jeonki kini sudah melahap habis makanannya dan hanya memperhatikan Jimin yang masih mengunyah.

"Aku lebih suka pria sepertimu" Jimin mendongak. Melihat senyuman dan tatapan lembut dari Jeonki.

"Dari pada pria kekar, aku lebih suka pria lemah lembut. Itu cocok dengan sikapku yang keras dan lancang. Dengan begitu aku yang kuat dapat melindungi pria lemah sepertimu. Aku harap….." Jeonki menggantungkan kata katanya sebelum melanjutkan.

"… Aku harap kita berjodoh" Cengirnya. Membuat Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan bercanda" Jimin mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu. Tiba-tiba dadanya berdegup kencang saat mendengar candaan Jeonki.

"Kkkkkkkk~ oke oke, yang terakhir itu aku hanya bercanda hahaha" Jeonki tertawa renyah sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu kirinya Jimin.

Jimin menatap gadis itu dari sudut matanya. Dia kesal sebenarnya karena digoda oleh perempuan, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, dia merasa ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman… Ya, Jimin merasa nyaman bersama Jeonki. Jimin pun mengulas sebuah senyum tipis pada Jeonki.

Waktu berlalu mereka lalui dengan bercerita. Kala itu kantin sangat sepi karena masih jam pelajaran. Jeonki bercerita panjang lebar pada Jimin tentang kehidupannya dulu saat sebelum pindah ke Seoul. Menceritakan bagaimana dekatnya dia dengan kakak sepupunya, yang selalu over protective padanya, bagaimana kelakuan orang tuanya yang selalu konyol dan membuat Jeonki tak pernah berhenti tertawa setiap harinya, menemani hari-harinya, membuat setiap harinya menjadi sangat menyenangkan, dan menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa menjadi seorang wanita tomboy.

Jadi dulu itu, jeonki gadis yang ceria dan feminim. Tapi seorang seniornya saat di Tk lah yang membuat dirinya bertransformasi menjadi tomboy. Jeonki sering di goda bahkan hampir dilecehkan oleh seniornya. Dan karena suatu kejadian buruk juga yang membuatnya semakin enggan untuk menunjukkan jati dirinya yang seorang perempuan. Jimin sempat bertanya kejadian apa yang membuatnya enggan menjadi perempuan, tapi Jeonki menolak untuk bercerita dan kembali menceritakan hal lainnya. Lalu disambung oleh Jimin yang dipaksa Jeonki untuk bercerita tentang dirinya. Jimin bercerita bahwa dia juga sebenarnya murid baru di Big Hit School ini. Dia datang dari Busan dan baru masuk 3 hari yang lalu, hari senin.

"Wuahh jadi kau juga murid pindahan sunbae? Aku pikir kau sudah disini dari awal tahun" ucapnya riang menanggapi kisah Jimin. Jeonki senang rupanya tidak hanya dia yang baru di sini, ternyata dia punya kawan senasib.

Jimin lanjut menceritakan kepindahannya ke Seoul dan kisah menyebalkannya saat bertemu Taehyung, teman sebangkunya. Nada Jimin kadang menghentak saat bercerita tentangnya karena terbawa suasana. Jeonki hanya manggut manggut mendengar ceritanya. Dan terkadang tertawa menanggapi cerita Jimin. Jimin bilang Taehyung siswa populer di sini, bahkan mungkin dia terkenal sampai luar sekolah.

"Wah sepertinya aku akan ada saingan khukhukhuuu~" celetuk Jeonki dibalas tatapan tajam dari Jimin.

Lalu di waktu berikutnya Jimin menceritakan kisahnya yang bertemu dengan pahlawan kesiangan, Min Yoongi. Saat bercerita kisah ini, Jeonki menyimaknya dengan serius. Tidak seperti tadi yang kadang meresponnya dengan riang. Entah memang kisah Jimin yang membuatnya terbius atau karena kata 'Min Yoongi' yang membuatnya terkesiap.

Entah mengapa hati Jimin merasa luwes dan terbuka saat bersama Jeonki. Padahal jelas-jelas anak ini baru dia temui hari ini. Jeonki adalah orang ketiga yang berhasil membuka hati Jimin setelah Hoseok dan Yoongi. Dia berhasil membuat Jimin berbicara panjang lebar. Jimin merasa nyaman dan senang selama mengobrol bersamanya. Terkadang mereka tertawa bersama dan saling senggol saat mengobrol. Jimin benar benar merasa berbeda jika bersama anak ini. Tidak seperti saat bersama Hoseok ataupun Yoongi, meski sama-sama membuatnya nyaman, tapi Jimin merasa lebih bebas dan lebih luwes jika bersama Jeonki. Bahkan perasaannya begitu hangat setiap Jeonki menyentuhnya. Hingga akhirnya percakapan mereka yang begitu mengasyikkan terpaksa harus berhenti dengan kedatangan tiga orang yang sedari tadi mencarinya

"Sial! Dia tak ada dimanapun!" Hoseok mengumpat tak lupa melayangkan deathglare kepada Taehyung yang dibalas cibiran.

"Tak ada gunanya menyalahkanku terus karena aku memang tak bersalah!" Pelotot Taehyung tak terima.

"KALIAN AYOLAH JANGAN MULAI LAGI! AKU SUDAH RELA BOLOS TEST DEMI MENCARI JIMIN!" Namjoon untuk kesekian kalinya berteriak melerai makhluk yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Mereka bertiga sudah menyusuri seluruh penjuru sekolah, perpus, toilet, dan kantin, semua tanpa terkecuali. "Lagian mustahil dia pergi jauh. Toh dia murid pindahan kan jadi tidak mungkin dia berani pergi jauh jauh"

Mendengarnya, hoseok dan taehyung mengangguk setuju. Hoseok mendelik tajam, Taehyung sama membalasnya, mengabaikan status sunbae hoobae diantara mereka. Hoseok tak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Jimin, terlebih setelah tahu bawa Taehyung adalah teman sekelas sekaligus sebangkunya. Semua juga tahu kalau pemuda bersurai merah api itu idol sekolah punya banyak fans buas, sementara Taehyung sendiri tipikal orang lemot. Bisa bahaya kalau jimin terlalu dekat dengannya.

 _Nah…_

"Tunggu" Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka kembali berada di depan kantin. Dia mendengar suara khas yang dikenalnya dari dalam kantin. Dia memandang kedua orang yang berada di belakangnya. Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan mata membulat.

"JIMIN!"

Segera kedua orang tersebut berlari menghambur kedalam kantin saat menyadari suara melengking tadi adalah milik Jimin, makhluk yang dari tadi mereka cari. Namjoon yang memang belum pernah mendengar suara Jimin dan belum pernah melihatnya, hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"JIMIN!"

Teriakan keras dari pintu kantin sontak membuat kedua insan yang tengah asik bercengkrama terperanjat. Jimin terkejut saat Hoseok dan Taehyung menerjangnya dan memeluknya tiba-tiba. Jeonki terkesiap, mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"KAU INI DARI MANA SAJA HUH?! Ya ampun kami mati matian mencarimu karena kau menghilang"

"Heii gwenchana? Kau dari mana sajaa? Bagai mana bisa kau menghilang?"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Seruntuyan pertanyaan dilontarkan dari kedua mulut yang kini tengah menginterogasi Jimin. Jimin menunduk dan menutup matanya. Menenangkan hatinya yang tadi sempat terjungkal karena kaget.

"Hei hei… pelan pelan" Namjoon menarik Hoseok dan Taehyung agar sedikit memberi jarak pada Jimin.

Hoseok menghela nafas. "Jimin, kau dari mana saja?"

"Maafkan aku hyung… maafkan aku V, aku membuat kalian khawatir. Aku terkurung di gudang tua di belakang gedung sekolah. Tidak ada siapapun yang mendengar teriakan ku, dan baru keluar dri situ tadi" jawabnya sambil menunduk. Kedua jari telunjuknya saling bertautan menandakan dirinya merasa tegang. Perasaan bersalah menghinggapi batinnya. Ketiganya mengerutkan dahi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau terkurung disitu? Lagian ngapain pula kau kesana?"

Jimin pun menjelaskan dengan detail hal yang sudah menimpanya. Bagaimana enam orang siswi bersikap manis di depannya lalu tiba-tiba menyeringai antagonis pada Jimin dan menguncinya di situ. Jimin juga menceritakan alasan mereka mengurung dirinya. Sesekali dia menatap Taehyung kesal. Bagaimana tidak, karena orang itulah dia jadi mengalami hal buruk seperti tadi.

Hoseok mendelik tajam ke arah Taehyung seolah mengatakan _sudah-kubilang-siapapun-yang-berurusan-denganmu-pasti-berakhir-buruk_. Taehyung hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas. Lelah dituduh terus dari tadi.

"Tapi kau baik baik saja?" Namjoon menanggapi.

"Aku baik baik saja kok, tadi hanya lapar karena dari istirahat pertama belum makan apa-apa" ucapnya sambil tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan. Matanya menangkap tiga orang yang kini sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku baik baik saja karena aku segera ditemukan oleh Jeonki"

Jimin menoleh kepada Jeonki yang berada di belakangnya. Semua mata tertuju pada Jeonki. Jeonki tersenyum kikuk saat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"A-ah.. itu karena aku mendengar suara dari dalam gudang, karena penasaran jadi aku membukanya dan menemukannya di dalam hehe" ucapnya dangkal sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Terima kasih, setidaknya berkatmu Jimin sudah kembali" Hosek tersenyum singkat dan mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Jimin. Kelihatan sekali ketidak-tertarikannya Hoseok pada Jeonki. Hanya Taehyung yang kini meneliti Jeonki.

"Hey, aku baru melihatmu, apa kau juga murid pindahan?"

"Ah ne, saya baru pindah hari ini dari Jeju. Perkenalkan saya Kim Jeonki kelas 10 A-4, saya pindah karena orang tua saya juga pindah" ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat. Logat dialek Jejunya keluar saat memperkenalkan diri tadi.

"Ahh… jadi kau anak baru di kelas 10 itu yang sudah menjadi buah bibir di sekolah toh…" Namjoon mendekati Jeonki dan menjabat tangannya. "Salam kenal aku Namjoon, aku sunbae mu kelas 12 B-1. Dan ini Hoseok, teman sebangku ku. Aku wakil ketua osis disini, jadi kalau ada apa apa silahkan hubungi aku" Namjoon tersenyum ramah kepada Jeonki. Jeonki menggangguk dan balas menjabat tangannya.

"Aku Taehyung, teman sebangkunya Chimin" Taehyung berkata singkat sambil menatap Jeonki.

"Salam kenal para sunbae, mohon bantuannya" Jeonki membungkuk dan tersenyum pada satu satu orang yang berada di depannya. Dialek Jejunya kembali terdengar.

"Ne"

"Btw, mengapa seragammu berbeda dari yang lain?" Taehyung yang sudah penasaran tingkat dewa ahirnya memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Ceritanya panjang sunbae, dan jika kalian mengira aku adalah laki-laki itu salah. Aku seorang perempuan"

Sontak ketiga pria yang memandanginya, menganga. Jimin yang menyaksikannya terkikik dengan respon ketiga orang itu. "Reaksi kalian sama denganku tadi"

"B-bagaimana bisa? Jadi kau perempuan?" Hoseok menatap Jeonki dengan seksama.

"Nde sunbae" angguk Jeonki.

"Ya ampun.. penampilanmu menipu" Namjoon menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ahahaha… saya sudah biasa dikira laki-laki" Jeonki tertawa renyah.

"Tapi dada mu rata" Taehyung mendekat mencoba meraba dada Jeonki yang kemudian di tepis oleh Jeonki sendiri saat tahu niat genitnya Taehyung.

"Jangan mencoba menyentuhku, Alien! Oke dadaku memang rata -_-" Jeonki melayangkan deathglare pada Taehyung sambil meliat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Sialan, adik kelas tidak sopan" cibir Taehyung yang di balas delikan malas dari Jeonki.

"Baiklah, karena kita sudah berhasil menemukan Jimin, sekarang ayo kita pulang. Aku lelah dari tadi berjalan dan berlari demi mencarimu" Namjoon meregangkan badannya yang sudah merasa lelah.

"Nde namjoon hyung. Sekali lagi maafkan aku sudah membuat kalian khawatir" Jimin mengulas senyum tipis di sela sela wajahnya yang memelas.

Hoseok merangkul leher Jimin mesra, mengecup puncak kepalanya dan senyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa Jimin. Lagi pula kau sudah kembali jadi semua baik baik saja"

Jimin menghela nafas lega dan mengangguk. Wajahnya merona saat Hoseok memberikan kecupan di puncak kepalanya.

"Cih!" Taehyung mendecik pelan melihat adegan romantis di hadapannya. Jeonki yang menyadari decikan Taehyung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'Cinta segitiga… Ah, tidak, Segi empat mungkin? Dengan si mint keparat itu….' Jeonki membatin.

"Ayo kita pulang, hari sudah mulai sore" Taehyung melerai kemesraan Hoseok dan Jimin. Tersulut api kecemburuan.

"Eh tunggu, tas ku masih di dalam kelas" Jimin teringat tasnya masih di dalam kelas.

"Ya ambil tas dulu lah, baru setelahnya kita pulang bersama sama" Namjoon menatap Jimin gemas.

"apa itu berarti memabawaku juga bersama kalian?" Jeonki yang berada di belakang mereka menunjukkan telunjuknya pada diri sendiri. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Tentu saja Jeonki! Mulai sekarang kau adalah temanku dan kita akan selalu bersama kemanapun!" Jimin berseru riang sambil merekahkan senyum lebar pada Jeonki, mendekat dan mengaitkan tangannya pada tangan Jeonki. Jeonki membalas kaitan tangannya dan tersenyum dengan riang. Mereka berjalan mendahului tiga orang di belakang. Hoseok dan Taehyung terperangah saat melihat perubahan sikap Jimin yang ceria pada Jeonki. Mereka belum pernah melihat Jimin seceria itu sebelumnya.

Malam hari, kembali Jimin menginap di rumah Yoongi. Tadi sore setelah mengambil tasnya di dalam kelas, Jimin mendapati handphonenya menerima pesan dari orang tuanya. Orang tua jimin berkata bahwa mereka tidak akan pulang malam ini bahkan mungkin sampai besok karena tuntutan pekerjaan mereka di kantor. Jimin yang sebenarnya takut sendirian di malam hari, memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Yoongi, satu satunya orang yang terlintas di benaknya saat mencoba mencari tumpangan. Hoseok yang memang teman dekatnya Yoongi, ikut menginap. Alasannya untuk menemani Jimin. Sedangkan Taehyung, Jeonki dan Namjoon pulang kerumahnya masing-masing.

"Hyung?" Suara nyaring nan manis membuat kepala Yoongi mendongak.

"Hm?"

"Hyung benar tak keberatan aku menginap lagi disini?" Jimin bertanya malu-malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh di sini hanya ada aku" ucapnya sambil kembali menatap layar computer dihadapannya.

Jimin yang baru selesai mandi mendekat dan duduk di samping Yoongi. Matanya menatap layar komputer mengikuti Yoongi.

"Hyung sedang apa?"

"Menyelesaikan _skripsi_ " Yoongi membalas singkat. Jari jemarinya lincah menekan huruf huruf di atas keyboard komputer.

Jimin diam dan hanya menatap Yoongi yang berada di sebelahnya. Tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Hyungnya. Yoongi sekarang kuliah di jurusan sastra tahun pertama, baru saja lulus dari Big Hit School setahun yang lalu.

Jimin meneliti setiap sudut di wajah Yoongi. Kulitnya putih pucat, mulus tak bernoda. Jimin merasa ingin sekali menyentuh kulit itu tapi dia urungkan, tidak ingin mengganggu Yoongi yang tengah serius. Rahangnya yang terbentuk tegas membuat Jimin seketika menelan ludahnya. Turun melihat ke leher jenjang Yoongi hingga sampai ke bahunya yang tegap dan lebar. Dalam hati, Jimin kembali tergelak untuk merangkul leher itu dan mengecupinya dengan mesra. Lagi-lagi dia menelan ludahnya dengan kasar.

"Kau memikirkan apa tentangku, hm?"

Jimin tersentak dari lamunannya dan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi.

"S-siapa yang sedang m-memikirkan mu.." Jimin tergagap. Yoongi melepas tautannya dari komputer dan mentap Jimin.

"Kau mengelak"

"A-aku tidak mengelak! H-hyung saja yang _kege-eran_ " Jimin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Jantungnya mula dag dig dug tak nentu.

"Hm? Benarkah begitu?" Yoongi menyentuh dagu Jimin dan mengangkat wajahnya hingga matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Jimin.

"H-hyungg…. J-jangan menggodaku…" Jimin menepis pelan tangan Yoongi dari dagunya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Dia malu untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Perasaanya sudah tak karuan sekarang.

Yoongi seketika menarik tubuh Jimin dan detik berikutnya Jimin sudah berada di pangkuan Yoongi. Jimin terkejut, dia sempat mencoba bangkit tapi Yoongi dengan sigap melilitkan kedua tangannya ke perut Jimin sambil mengunci kedua tangan Jimin di dalam rangkulannya sehingga membuat Jimin tak bisa bergerak. Saat itu juga jangtungnya sudah berdegup dengan sangat cepat dan tak beraturan. Belum sempat Jimin meredakan keterkejutannya, Yoongi dengan luwes mengendus seduktif tepat di belakang telinganya Jimin, membuat Jimin terpekik kaget.

"H-Hyungg! A-apa yang k-kau lakukaann?" Jimin mencoba meronta dan melepaskan diri, tapi _nihil_ kekuatannya kalah besar dengan Yoongi.

"Menurutmu apa, hm" Yoongi kembali mengenduskan udara ke titik sensitifnya Jimin di belakang telinganya. Kali ini diiringi dengan kecupan kecil.

Jimin seketika bergidik. Bukan karena ngeri atau takut, tapi karena perasaan yang menggelitik. Jantungnya benar benar sudah tak karuan, dan wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"A-aakkhhh…. " Jimin segera merapatkan kedua katup bibirnya saat sadar dia mendesah ketika Yoongi meniupkan udara lebih seduktif di leher belakangnya. Yoongi menyeringai tipis.

"Rupanya kau sangat sensitif hm…. " Yoongi mengecup leher Jimin lembut. Membuat Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang agar tak mengeluarkan suara yang mengundang nafsu lagi.

Yoongi membalikkan badan Jimin hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Jimin kaget saat mendapati wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Yoongi, mungkin bisa diperkirakan jarak wajah mereka kini hanya sejengkal. Wajahnya seketika naik pitam, Jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat. Dia mencoba bernafas senormal munkin agar tidak ketahuan kegugupannya oleh Yoongi.

"Aku sudah tak tahan menahan perasaan ini… " Yoongi menyentuh pipi Jimin dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Dari awal bertemu, kau membuatku geram saat kau muntah dan mengotori baju ku." Tatapannya yang semula lembut kini menjadi dingin.

"Dengan seenaknya menguji kesabaranku, manikkan _libido_ ku, menggodaku di dalam pelukanmu saat kau tidur." Tangannya turun kebawah, mengelus lembut leher Jimin yang indah. Tatapannya berubah menjadi kesal. Jimin kembali merasa geli saat tangan Yoongi menyentuh bagian lehernya yang sensitif.

"Dan lalu kau dengan seenaknya pula menghambur kepelukan Hoseok saat bertemu kembali dengannya di dapur, dan menciumnya mesra seolah mengejekku yang baru patah hati di putuskan oleh mantan kekasihku." Nada bicaranya kini berubah menjadi seram dan dingin. Tatapan matanya tajam seolah ingin menerkan Jimin. Waktu itu, Jimin tidak bermaksud untuk mengejek Yoongi dengan mencium Hoseok mesra di hadapannya

"A-aku tidak—" Telunjuk Yoongi menyentuh bibir Jimin membuat celah itu mengatup cepat.

"Dan kini kau mencoba menggodaku lagi dengan keadaan baju yang serba terbuka begini hm?"

Jimin mendongak ke arah tubuhnya. Hanya berbalut kaos tipis kebesaran tanpa lengan dan celana pendek yang dia pilih dari lemari Yoongi. Dan.. astaga! Kedua putingnya tercetak sempurna saking tipisnya kaos ini. Ohh tidak….. Baju seperti ini rupanya membuat Yoongi _horny_ menatapnya.

Belum sempat jimin mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi dadanya, Yoongi sudah menarik tubuh Jimin hingga menempel pas di tubuh Yoongi. Jimin terpekik kaget. Kini bibirnya menempel sempurna di bibir tipisnya Yoongi. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya. Yoongi yang gemas karena respon lambatnya Jimin, menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga Jimin tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya karna kaget saat merasakan Juniornya menabrak benda keras milik Yoongi. Kesempatan ini Yoongi ambil dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat milik Jimin, menelusurinya, menghisapnya, bahkan memainkan lidah Jimin dengan lidahnya.

Jimin menegang saat mendapati juniornya bergesekkan dengan junior milik Yoongi. Dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat saat Yoongi dengan paksa manarik dan menggigit lidahnya. Jimin meremas bahu Yoongi, jujur ini pertama kalinya dia berciuman panas dengan orang lain selain Hoseok. Jimin awalnya mencoba melepaskan diri tapi setan sudah menguasai jiwanya sepenuhnya. Dia membalas ciuman panas Yoongi. Memainkan lidah yang senang hati memasuki mulutnya, dan menelan saliva yang mengalir ke mulutnya. Pinggulnya sesekali di benturkan ke depan, membuatnya mendesah di sela ciuman panasnya karena juniornya lagi-lagi bertabrakan dengan junior Yoongi yang sama-sama sudah mengeras.

"H-Hyungg..nnggh.. a-ahh…. " Jimin mencoba menahan desahanannya, melepaskan tautan bibir Yoongi yang menghasilkan jalinan saliva di antara ujung bibir keduanya

Yoongi dengan tak sabaran, menggesekkan juniornya ke junior Jimin, membuat jimin mendongak dan mendesah tertahan. Dengan gesit Yoongi menerkam leher Jimin dan menghasilkan bercak bercak merah kebiruan disana. Tangannya menyangga tubuh Jimin dengan memegangi kedua belah bokongnya. Sesekali dia meremas gundukan kenyal itu, membuat Jimin menggelinjang seksi. Lagi, Yoongi manautkan bibirnya ke bibir plum milik Jimin dan kembali memainkan lidah nya di dalam goa itu.

"UHUK!"

Jimin dan Yoongi terlonjak kaget.

Suara batuk yang keras dari ambang pintu kamar sontak membuat mereka saling mendorong tubuh mereka untuk menjauh. Jimin terjungkal kebelakang, hampir terguling. sedangkan Yoongi menabrak rak buku yang berada di belakangnya cukup keras hingga beberapa buku terjatuh bahkan ada yang menimpa kelapanya.

"a-aduh… "Jimin merintih, sambil berusaha bangun meski pelan pelan. Pantatnya terasa sangat sakit karena membentur lantai cukup keras. Kepala bagian belakangnya pun tak kalah sakit karena tadi dia membentur tembok saat terjungkal kebelakang. Tangannya sibuk mengusap usap belakang kepala dan bokongnya, mencoba meredakan rasa sakit.

Yoongi bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa ngilu akibat kejatuhan buku buku yang lumayan tebal. Menggeram, menatap sebal ke arah pintu dimana suara batuk tadi berasal.

"Wah wah… rupanya kalian cukup dekat untuk ukuran _orang-baru-kenal_ "

Hoseok dengan santai menyandarkan bahunya ke pinggiran pintu dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya. Tangannya terlipat di dada. Handuk tersandar di bahu kirinya, menandakan dia baru selesai mandi.

'Ughh….' Jimin menunduk malu. Dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang terbawa suasana hingga akhirnya melupakan keberadaan Hobie-hyung. Dalam hati dia juga merasa kesal pada Hobie karena mengganggu moment panasnya #eh.

"Sialan kau… mengganggu saja. Tak bisakah beri aku pengertian sekali saja, dan pergi membiarkan aku menikmatinya huh?!" Yoongi mendelik tajam ke arah Hoseok, melemparkan tatapan membunuh. Yang ditatap bukannya ngeri, malah nyengir kuda.

"Hehehe… " Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

Yoongi menatap penuh kebencian pada Hoseok, Hoseok menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tanpa dosa. Mereka saling tatap sehingga membuat keadaan manjadi tengang. Jimin yang merasakan perubahan suasana yang tiba-tiba mencekam, mengangkat kepalanya mendapati Yoongi dan Hoseok yang saling melempar _glare_.

"H-Hyung?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dan Hoseok bergantian. Tidak mengerti dengan suasana dan aura mereka berdua.

Detik berikutnya Yoongi sudah melompat menerjang Hoseok dan seakan tahu rencana Yoongi, Hoseok melesat menjauh sebelum tertangkap oleh Yoongi. Jimin tersentak. Bagai macan yang dengan giat mengincar rusanya, dan rusa yang dengan lincah menghindari sang singa, Yoongi dan Hoseok berkejar-kejaran di dalam apartemen Yoongi yang terbilang cukup luas. Sesekali Yoongi melemparkan bantal atau sepatu pada Hoseok yang lagi lagi gagal mengenainya. Hoseok hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan dan mengejek Yoongi. Yoongi semakin geram. Akhirnya adegan kejar-kejaran itu berlangsung cukup lama. Menimbulkan sebuah keributan kecil.

Jimin yang polos dan mengkhawatirkan hanya menatap kedua hyungnya dari kejauhan dengan mulut yang menganga.

"HYUNGG HYUNGG BERHENTILAAHH! KALIAN MENIMBULKAN KERIBUTAN YANG BISA MENGGANGGU KETENANGAN PARA TETANGGAA!" Akhirnya Jimin berteriak setelah sekian lama dia terdiam dan hanya menatap kedua hyungnya.

Hoseok dan Yoongi berhenti, menatapa Jimin. "Cih" Yoongi melemparkan bantal yang di pegangnya ke sembarang arah. Dia berhenti mengejar Hoseok dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat di pintu, Yoongi ber pas-pasan dengan Jimin yang masih diam di tempat. Berhenti sebentar, lalu menatap Jimin.

"Sebaiknya kau ganti baju mu, kalau keperawanannmu masih mau kau lindungi" Yoongi menyeringai sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Jimin seketika memerah. Tangannya dengan cepat ia silangkan ke dada. Hoseok yang melihat tingkah Jimin terkikik geli. "Malam ini kau tidur dengan ku Jimin" Ucapnya lembut seraya masuk ke kamar yang berada di sebelah kamar Yoongi. Sebelum masuk, Hoseok sempat mengusak rambut Jimin sebentar. Jimin hanya mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya lega, karena akhirnya keributan tadi berakhir. Dia berjalan lunglai ke kamar yang akan itu tempati dengan Hoseok dan merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Hoseok.

Sinar mentari menyeruak masuk dari jendela yang tirainya sudah di singkap lebar-lebar. Jimin mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan lensanya dengan cahaya menyilaukan yang tiba-tiba mengganggu tidurnya.

"Cepat bangun putri tidur, kau harus berangkat sekolah"

Suara berat milik Yoongi terdengar lembut di telinga Jimin.

"Masih ngantuk hyung…. Ngghh…"

Suara serak khas orang bangun tidur menyeruak dari celah bibir tebalnya Jimin. Dia masih mengantuk. Masih ingin tertidur dengan nyenyak di balik selimut tebal. Jimin membenamkan kembali kepalanya dalam-dalam ke bantal empuk dibawah kepalanya. Yoongi yang melihat tingkah Jimin hanya mendengus gemas.

"Ayolah Jimin, kau harus sekolah. Tadi ibu mu menelpon, karena berisik akhirnya aku mengangkatnya. Dia berkata kau tidak boleh sampai kena hukuman _ssaem_ lagi."

Jimin tidak menanggapi Yoongi. Pemuda dengan rambut _mint_ itu semakin gemas dibuatnya. Akhirnya dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin yang setengah tertutupi selimut.

"Apakah aku harus memberimu _hot kiss_ terlebih dahulu agar kau mau bangun, **sayang**?" Yoongi memberi penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya.

Jimin terkseiap. Tubuhnya terduduk dengan tegap di atas kasur. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali karena masih belum terbiasa dengan cahaya menyilaukan dari jendela. Tatapan seolah berkata _kau-akan-mati-jika-berani-menyentuhku_ ia lemparkan pada sesosok tampan yang kini sedang terkikik geli dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja yang tadi itu hanya becanda" Yoongi masih tersenyum geli. Ia mengacak rambut Jimin lalu bangkit dari posisinya.

"Cepat mandi, setelah itu sarapan. Aku akan mengantar kau ke sekolah. Tadi Hoseok sudah berangkat duluan karena ada _pemantapan_. Jadi kau berangkat bersamaku" Yoongi mengecup pipi Jimin sekilas sebelum melesat pergi keluar kamar, meninggalkan semburat merah di pipi chubby Jimin.

Mobil hitam sport milik Yoongi berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah Big Hit School. Yoongi melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, melirik ke arah Jimin. Sebelum Jimin sempat membuka pintu, Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin untuk berhenti. "Biar aku yang membukakan pintu untukmu"

Jimin hanya menatapnya heran. Belum sempat dia bertanya, Yoongi sudah melesat keluar dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Silahkan tuan putri, kau sudah sampai di sekolah" Yoongi bertingkah seolah supir dengan Tuan Putri. Senyum jahilnya terpoles, mencoba menggoda Jimin dengan ketampanannya yang kelewat cantik(?) itu.

Jimin membolakan matanya, menengok ke arah kiri dan kanan. Memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat kelakuan Yoongi-hyung yang menurutnya memalukan.

"A-ah… Hyung…. Kau membuatku malu…. Ini kan di depan umum…" Jimin mengomel manja. Pipi Jimin memerah seketika. Dia meninju bahu kiri Yoongi pelan.

Yoongi tertawa renyah melihat sikap malu-malunya Jimin. Jimin hanya mendengus kesal yang dibuat-buat. Bibirnya mengkerucut lucu. Untung mereka berhenti agak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, sehingga adegan ini tidak terlalu menjadi sorotan.

Drrrtt… drrrrttt….

Getar hp di saku celana Yoongi mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Yoongi segera menarik handphonenya dan mendapati nama 'Kim Seokjin' di layar hp.

"Tunggu sebentar ya" Jimin mengangguk dan mempersilakan Yoongi untuk mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Yoongi-ah?"_ terdengar suara lembut seorang pria dari seberang sana.

"Nde ini aku" Yoongi membenarkan surai rambutnya yang tertiup angin musim gugur.

 _"Ah, Yoongi, kau ingat kan sepupuku yang aku bicarakan kemarin, yang aku katakan dia baru pindah dari Jeju dan bersekolah di Big Hit?"_

"Ya, aku ingat"

 _"Dia sudah tiba dari kemarin. Sekarang hari resminya bersekolah disana. Sesuai janji kita, tolong gantikan aku mengantar anak itu mengurusi surat surat kepindahannya ya, jaebal~"_

Suara lembut nan manis itu terdengar memelas. Jimin yang mendengarkan tiba-tiba muncul perasaan tidak suka pada orang yang menelpon Yoongi-hyungnya.

 _"lagi pula kau alumni sana kan, jadi aku pikir akan lebih mudah jika dia menghadap guru bersamamu"_

"Ya ya yaa… kita sudah taruhan kemarin dan aku kalah. Jadi aku akan menepati janjiku. Oke siapa nama anak itu?" Yoongi mendengus malas.

Jimin sudah tidak terlalu memperhatikan percakapan mereka lagi. Dia sudah merasa muak mendengar suara orang di telepon. Sok memelas, Imut yang dibuat-buat, Bahh. Jadi dia putuskan untuk membuang muka ke arah lain dan berhenti menguping.

 _"Namanya Kim Jeonki. Kelas 10 A-4. Dia baru mendapatkan kelasnya kemarin. Aku sudah memberi tahunya untuk menunggumu di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku sudah mengatakan ciri-ciri anak itu kan?"_

"Iya sudah"

 _"kalau begitu kau akan mudah menemukannya. Oke kalau begitu mohon bantuannya ya~ kkkkkkk"_

Suara cekikikkan nyaring nan mesra dari seberang telepon mengakhiri pembicaraan itu. Jimin menoleh.

"Siapa?" tanyanya. Mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan aneh –tak suka— yang bergejolak di dadanya

"Kim Seokjin, teman kampusku. Sebenarnya dia sunbaeku di kampus, tapi dia terpaksa mengulang kelas karena suatu masalah. Aku tidak tahu masalahnya apa" Jawabnya singkat sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

Jimin menatap pria itu seksama. Jimin lagi lagi mengakui ketampanan orang ini untuk kesekian kalinya. Apalagi dengan penampilan formal dan serba rapi seperti ini, aarrggkkkhh… membuat Jimin semakin ingin memilikinya seutuhnya #wht.

Yoongi melirik jam tangannya sekilas, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke mobil sport hitam dibelakangnya. Matanya tertuju pada gerbang sekolah, mencari seseorang. Jimin menyadari Yoongi tengah menunggu –mungkin mencari— seseorang.

"Hyung Kau tak akan pergi ke kampus?" tanyanya penasaran

"Tidak. Hari ini aku free. Sebagai gantinya aku harus mengurus sesuatu disini. Aku kalah taruhan dari Seokjin-hyung, jadi sebagai bayaran aku harus menggantikannya mengurus sepupunya yang baru pindahan kemarin"

Pindahan? Jimin membatin heran.

Tak jauh dari tempat Yoongi dan Jimin berada, Jeonki mengkayuh sepedanya dengan santai. Surai ungunya tersibak angin, memperlihatkan jidatnya yang agak lebar. Pesona akan ketampanannya membuat orang-orang menatapnya takjub saat Jeonki lewat. Beberapa siswi berbisik-bisik, bahkan ada yang tak sengaja sampai melepaskan benda yang mereka pegang saking terposananya mereka pada Jeonki. Terlebih, aura misterius yang berada di sekeliling Jeonki membuatnya semakin terlihat menarik dimata setiap orang yang melihatnya. Bukan hanya siswi, bahkan para siswa pun dibuat tercengang oleh paras sempurnanya Jeonki. Padahal, dibalik ketampanan dan parasnya yang menipu, dia adalah seorang gadis normal yang masih tertarik pada lawan jenis.

Jeonki bersiul ringan sambil sesekali tersenyum dan menyapa 'annyeong' kepada setiap orang yang menatapnya, membuat orang yang di sapa semakin menjadi jadi. Mata Jeonki seketika tertuju pada sosok yang dikenalnya kemarin, Park Jimin, yang berada tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, di depan sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Segera dia menghampiri Jimin.

"Jimin-Sunbae!" Jeonki berteriak dengan suara _berat-gagal_ - _mirip-anak-kecil_ nya itu.

Jimin yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera menoleh. Senyumnya merekah saat mendapati Jeonki yang memanggilnya. Jimin melambai riang kepada Jeonki, tak peduli dengan siswa-siswi yang menatapnya dan menatap Jeonki silih berganti.

"Jeonkiee!" Suaranya riang memanggil nama Jeonki. Sontak membuat Yoongi melongo. Tidak biasanya Jimin bersikap begitu riang kepada orang lain. Bahkan kepada Hoseok sekalipun, terkadang Jimin masih merasa sungkan untuk bergenit ria (?).

"Chimin-Sunbae! Annyeong haseyo!" Jeonki menyapa Jimin dengan senyumnya yang merekah lebar, membuat orang orang di sekeliling mereka terbius dan terpesona dengan senyum manis—tampan—nya itu.

Jeonki turun dari sepeda, dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Jimin. Jimin segera merangkul leher Jeonki dengan mesra setelah dia turun. Jeonki membalas rangkulannya. Masing masing dari mereka merekahkan senyumnya dengan lebar. Mereka tampak seperti duo sejoli yang tak bisa dipisahkan. Entah bagaimana, Jimin sudah merasa begitu dekat dan nyaman bersama Jeonki, padahal mereka baru berkenalan kemarin.

 _'Omo…. Seorang Park Jimin yang begitu pendiam, cuek, dan dingin ternyata memiliki senyum yang manis…._ ' Batin siswa-siswi yang kembali terbius oleh senyuman Jimin setelah senyuman Jeonki.

Jimin yang kembali sadar akan keberadaan Yoongi, cepat melepas rangkulannya dan menarik lengan Jeonki untuk mendekat pada Yoongi.

"Hyung! Perkenalkan, ini teman baru ku, namanya Jeonki. Kami baru berkenalan kemarin karena dia anak pindahan juga. Tapi aku sudah dekat dengannya, hebat bukan?" Jimin membanggakan dirinya di hadapan Yoongi.

"Hei! Seharusnya aku yang hebat karena berhasil membuat Jimin-Sunbae ceria hahaha" Jeonki menyenggol Jimin, menggodanya. Mereka terkikik bersama.

Yoongi yang masih terkikuk ria karena perubahan sikap Jimin yang tiba-tiba, berdehem.

"Ehm.. hmm… sebuah kemajuan yang bagus" Yoongi memoles senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Jeonki yang sedari tadi hanya terfokus pada Jimin, kini mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Yoongi. Tatapannya sempat terkejut sebentar saat melihat Yoongi, namun cepat cepat dia mengubahnya dengan ekspresi datar. Namun keterkejutan tadi masih sempat tertangkap oleh mata Yoongi.

"Hai, Yoongi, Min Yoongi. Alumni Big Hit School" Yoongi melambai singkat pada Jeonki.

Jeonki terdiam sebentar. Memperhatikan Yoongi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Hingga akhirnya dia menampakkan senyumnya dan memperkenalkan diri dengan riang.

"Aku Kim Jeonki, Hoobaenya Jimin-Sunbae. Aku baru pindah kemarin jadi mohon bantuannya~" Jeonki membungkukkan badannya dalam dalam. Tak ada yang tahu, saat membungkuk, Jeonki tersenyum misterius dan matanya berkilat cepat.

"Kim…. Kim Jeonki? Sepupunya Kim Seokjin kah?" Yoongi mengulang, memastikan.

"Yaa, saya sepupunya Kim Seokjin. Ah rupanya kau orang yang dimaksud Seokjin-hyung" Jeonki menampakan senyumnya. Tapi ada yang mengganjal dari senyumnya… entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu apa maksudnya.

"Benar, saya Yoongi, teman dekatnya Seokjin-hyung yang menitipkan kau padaku" Yoongi menyahut luwes pada Jeonki.

Yoongi menyadari tatapan aneh dari Jeonki. Dia sempat menepis prasangkanya, Tapi aura kuat yang dipancarkan gadis itu membuat Yoongi tak dapat memungkiri, dia dapat merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika. Tiba tiba Yoongi bergidik ngeri. Auranya aneh….

Auranya…

Aura...

... _Membunuh?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Ahyeaayy akhirnya bisa nyelesaiin chapter 2. maafkan saya jika plotnya aneh ;-;, maklum saya masih amatir hehe.

Tak henti hentinya saya ucapkan terimakasih pada Author Kaizen yang mengizinkan saya untuk me remake ff nya dan senantiasa menyemangati saya. saya semakin membara untuk menyelesaikan kisahnya kkkkkk~

mind to ripiu :3


	3. Chapter 3

**I Found You (REMAKE)**

 **Warning** : Bromance, Typo bertebaran, OOC, Bad language.

 **BAGIAN 3**

 _Ini bukan asli cerita saya, saya me-remake dari ff milik author Kaizen Katsumoto sebelumnya yang berjudul "Aku Menemukanmu" dan sebuah kehormatan bagi saya untuk me-remakenya, Terima kasih author Kaizen! :D_

 **Summary** : Siapa sebenarnya Kim Jeonki? Apa hubungan dia dengan Seokjin? Dan apa sebenarnya di balik kebenaran antara Jeonki, Seokjin, dan Yoongi? YoonMin, _Slight!_ KiMin(Jeonki x Jimin), YoonKi (Yoongi x Jeonki), TaeMin, HopeMin, JinKi (Jin x Jeonki).

 ** _Enjoy~!_**

"Jimin-sunbae!"

Jimin menoleh, mendapati pemudi tampan(?) berperawakan kurus nan jangku menghampirinya sambil mengkayuh sepeda. Jimin merekahkan senyumnya.

"Jeonki~!" Jimin melambai riang ke arah pemudi tampan yang bernama Jeonki itu.

jimin segera menggaet leher Jeonki dengan riangnya setelah anak itu turun dari sepedanya.

"Hyung! Perkenalkan, ini teman baru ku, namanya Jeonki. Kami baru berkenalan kemarin karena dia anak pindahan juga" Jimin berkata riang kepada Yoongi. "Kami baru saja bertemu kemarin tapi aku sudah dekat dengannya, hebat bukan?" Jimin membanggakan dirinya di hadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi mendecih, lalu beralih menatap orang yang berada di sebelah Jimin. Yoongi memperhatikan anak itu sejenak, lalu melambai singkat.

"Hai, aku Yoongi. Sunbae Jimin sekaligus alumni Big Hit School"

"Ah, nde, Aku Kim Jeonki kelas 10 A-4, aku Hoobaenya Jimin-sunbae yang kemarin resmi menjadi sahabatnya, hehe" Jeonki nyengir di sela kalimat terakhirnya. Jimin menyenggol sikut Jeonki, ikut nyengir.

"Ahh begitu.. ah, tunggu, Kim… Kim Jeonki? Sepupunya Kim Seokjin kah?" Yoongi mengulang, mencoba memastikan.

"Nde! Aku sepupunya Kim Seokjin! Ah, bagaimana Sunbae bisa tahu?" Jeonki menampakan senyum cerahnya. Wah rupanya ada juga yang tahu kalau dia adik sepupunya si uke manis itu/?

"Ya dia teman dekatku di kampus" Yoongi menjawab singkat.

"….. Ah! Min Yoongi –sunbae? Ahahaha mian aku baru menyadarinya, rupanya kau Min Yoongi, yang dimaksud Seokjin-hyung itu…. kalau begitu, mohon kerja samanya sunbae!" Jeonki membungkukan tubuhnya dengan penuh hormat kepada Yoongi. Disertai dengan senyum manis –Tampan— Khasnya.

Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka akhirnya membuka mulut. "Apa kalian sudah kenal atau sudah bertemu sebelumnya?" tatapannya polos seperti biasa.

"Tidak, tadi aku sudah bercertia padamu kan kalau aku kalah taruhan sama Seokjin-hyung? Dan bayarannya ya ini, aku harus menggantikan dia mengurus kepindahan sepupunya. Dan sepupunya adalah orang ini" Yoongi menunjuk Jeonki dengan dagunya.

"Ndee ndeeee… benar" Jeonki mengangguk cepat beserta dengan senyum polosnya. Kedua pasang mata yang berada dihadapannya menatapnya tanpa berkedip. ' _Menggemaskan'_

"Ehm!" Yoongi berdeham. "Oke… kalau begitu, Jimin, kau cepat ke kelas sebelum bel masuk. Aku harus mengurus anak ini dulu sebelum pulang" Yoongi memberi titah kepada Jimin dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Ne hyung, semangat hyung~ Jeonki semangat ndee~!" Jimin setengah berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil melambai.

"Ndee Jimin-sunbae! Semangat juga untukmuu!" Jeonki tak kalah kencangnya berteriak pada Jimin yang kini sudah hilang dibalik pintu masuk.

"Ayo, aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku terlalu banyak" Yoongi menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum berjalan memasuki area sekolah mendahului Jeonki.

"Siap Kapten!" Jeonki sigap memberikan hormat ala militer kepada Yoongi sebelum akhirnya mengikuti pemuda itu di belakangnya.

Jimin sampai dikelasnya tepat waktu. Saat mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku, dia melirik ke arah sebelahnya dimana Taehyung berada. Tumben sekali, anak itu diam saja dan hanya anteng pada ipad yang tengah asik di mainkannya. Biasanya setiap pagi dia sudah heboh menyambut kedatangan Jimin.

Taehyung yang merasa ditatap akhirnya menoleh. Jimin sempat kaget, dengan cepat dia memalingkan wajahnya kea rah depan. Kini berganti Taehyung yang menatapnya insten pada Jimin. Taehyung dengan santai membalikkan posisinya menghadap Jimin. Jimin yang tahu akan hal itu, semakin resah.

"Kau menginap di rumah Yoongi-sunbae lagi semalam?" Taehyung bertanya dengan suara beratnya

Jimin menoleh, hanya sedikit. Menatap Taehyung dengan sudut matanya."Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menginap di rumah Yoongi-hyung?" Jimin bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Taehyung menatapnya. Seakan berfikir untuk mengutarakan jawaban yang pas. "Aku hanya khawatir. Kalau kalau dia memperlakukanmu dengan buruk. Terlebih akan julukannya si mulut setan. Aku takut kalau kau hanya di maki-maki jika bersamanya" Taehyung berucap jujur.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Dia memperlakukanku dengan baik. kau hanya terlalu sarkastik padanya". Jimin menjawab dengan enteng.

Taehyung mendengus. "Baiklah, terserah padamu saja. Aku hanya khawatir". Taehyung kembali membalikkan badannya ke posisi awal dengan wajah kesal. Dilipatkannya kedua tangannya di dada.

Jimin tidak menjawab. Dia terlalu malas untuk berurusan dengan orang yang berada disebelahnya ini. Sudah cukup dia kena hukuman dua kali dan kena bully gegara bocah berkepala merah api ini. Dia hanya ingin suasana yang tenang, suasana damai, yang selalu dia idamkan setiap waktu.

Keadaan hening seketika hingga akhirnya guru masuk dan memulai pelajaran.

Untuk hari ini, Taehyung disiplin dan tidak mengganggu Jimin.

Akhirnya urusan hari ini selesai. Setelah menandatangani surat-surat kepindahan sepupu Seokjin, Yoongi bisa segera pulang dan beristirahat seharian penuh sebelum besok kembali disibukkan oleh urusan kampus. Namun belum sampai dia keluar dari pintu masuk sekolah, suara khas _mirip-anak-kecil_ milik Jeonki membuat dia harus berhenti dan menoleh.

"Sunbae! Terima kasih banyak! Seokjin-hyung bilang aku harus berhati-hati saat bersamamu karena kau bisa saja menyemburkan kata-kata kotor. Tapi aku tidak menyangkau kalau kau ternyata sebaik ini. Hehehe, maafkan hyungku ya sunbae, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak!" Jeonki memoles senyum manis –Tampan— khasnya dan kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Eee, tunggu… kau ini gadis kan? Mengapa memanggil Seokjin dengan panggilan hyung?" Yoongi mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Ahh… yahh karena aku ini tomboy. Dan aku benar-benar merasa bahwa aku ini seperti pria, karena itu aku memanggilnya hyung. dan memang sebenarnya lebih enak memanggil hyung sihh dari pada oppa… kalau oppa, kesannya kayak gimanaaaa gitu" Jeonki nyengir. Menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah begitu rupanya… tapi saranku, setidaknya kau harus menunjukkan sisi wanitamu sedikit. Nanti tidak aka nada pria yang tertarik padamu. Parah lagi kalau ternyata malah sesama cewe yang mengejarmu" Yoongi memperlihatkan senyum jahil pada Jeonki.

Jeonki mengedikkan bahunya "Aku tidak peduli. Meski yang menyukaiku ternyata sesama wanita, aku enjoy-enjoy saja. toh kalian juga _gay_ dan pecinta sesama jenis kan" Jeonki berucap dengan entengnya menjawab perkataan Yoongi.

Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia memang berharap ada pria yang memandangnya sebagai wanita dan bersedia menyukainya apa adanya. Justru sebenarnya dia merasa geli jika dikejar-kejar wanita. Oh ayolah… setampan-tampannya wajahnya, semirip-miripnya perawakannya dengan pria, hatinya tetap normal. Dia masih menyukai lawan jenis dari pada sesama jenis. Tapi kembali ke masa lalu, dimana dia mengalami kejadian yang membuatnya trauma untuk menunjukkan sisi feminimnya, dan missinya yang sudah dia buat dari jauh jauh hari, membuatnya menahan semua rasa geli itu. Dia berusaha tenang dan tetap berjalan di scenario nya sendiri. Demi mencapai ambisinya, demi menyelesaikan semua masalahnya.

Yoongi menatap datar gadis tampan di hadapannya ini. "Terserahmu saja, bukan urusanku juga" Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya mengikuti Jeonki.

"Ya sudah, karena urusanku selesai, aku pulang ya. Ah iya, tolong katakana pada Jimin hari ini dia boleh kembali menginap di apartemenku. Aku berbicara dengan orang tuanya tadi pagi, mereka tidak akan pulang sampai hari ini bahkan mungkin besok. Tolong katakan ya" Yoongi melengos pergi setelah menyampaikan pesannya.

"Ndee sunbae!" Jeonki hampir saja berteriak karena Yoongi sudah melesat pergi dengan begitu cepat.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Jimin membereskan semua buku-bukunya dan bersiap untuk melangkah pergi ke arah kantin sebelum sebuah tangan besar menggenggam lengannya, menghentikan langkahnya. Jimin menoleh ke arah si pemilik tangan.

"Aku bawa bekal. Ibuku memaksa. Tapi bekal ini terlalu banyak, aku yakin aku tak akan mampu menghabiskannya sendirian. Tolong aku ya, bantu aku menghabiskan bekal ini. Kumohon?" Taehyung, si empunya tangan besar itu, berkata liri pada Jimin. Sedikit memohon.

Jimin terdiam. Berfikir.

"Ohh ayolah, lagi pula kau juga yang untung. Uang utuh tapi perut kenyang. Setidaknya aku tidak merepotkanmu kan untuk urusan ini?" Taehyung kembali merujuk pada Jimin.

Jimin masih terdiam. Dalam hati dia ingin menerima tawaran Taehyung, tapi di sisi lain dia juga merasa takut untuk mengeloni pemuda ini. Kemarin saja dia sudah kena bully karena kecemburan para fans Taehyung. Dan sekarang, dia tidak mau kena bully lagi. Sudah cukup dia terkucili. Dia hanya ingin suasana damai dan tenang tanpa ada kerusuhan apapun yang dapat membuat hatinya lebih trauma.

Baru saja Jimin membuka mulut untuk menjawab (lebih tepatnya menolak), Sebuah ketukan membuat kedua makhluk ini mendongak ke arah suara bersamaan.

Di ambang pintu, sudah terdapat Jeonki, Hoseok, juga Namjoon menatap Jimin dan Taehyung. Mereka menggenggam sesuatu di tangan mereka masing-masing. Jeonki dengan kotak bekalnya berwarna hijau. Namjoon dengan kotak bekalnya berwarna merah, sedangkan Hoseok dengan kantung plastik berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Ehm!" Hosek berdehem keras, menudingkan dagunya yang lancip ke arah dimana tangan Taehyung masih menggenggam erat pergelangan Jimin. Jimin yang sadar pergelangannya masih digenggam Taehyung, segera menarik diri tapi gagal karena Taehyung semakin mempererat genggamannya bahkan menarik lengannya agar tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jimin semakin merapat. _'Sialan!'_ batin Jimin kesal.

"Wae?!" Taehyung dengan ketus memberikan pelototan seram –namun gagal— nya pada Hoseok.

"Lepaskan bodoh, Kau membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit!" Hoseok melengos masuk dan menampik keras tangan Taehyung. Taehyung dengan menahan rasa perih melepaskan genggamannya, dan mengusap tangannya sendiri. Membuat Jimin terbebas dari siksaan setan ini (?).

"Yak! Kau—" Sebelum Taehyung menyelesaikan pekikkan kesakitan dan makian pada Hoseok, Namjoon sudah bergerak dan melerai mereka berdua.

"Ayolah berhenti bertengkar untuk saat ini saja kalian berdua!" Namjoon dengan jiwa wibawanya memisahkan Hoseok dan Taehyung, lalu menyeret dua meja di sebelah meja Jimin dan Taehyung agar bersatu. Jeonki ikut membantu Namjoon menyatukan meja.

"Eh, mau apa?" Jimin bertanya dengan tampang polosnya.

"Kita akan makan siang bersama~!" Jeonki berucap dengan riang dan mendudukkan pantatnya di bangku sebelah Jimin. Mempersilakan Jimin untuk duduk di antara Taehyung dan dirinya. Hoseok duduk di depan Jimin dan Namjoon duduk di depan Taehyung.

"Apa?!" Sontak Jimin dan Taehyung mengernyit bersamaan.

"Yahh jujur saja ini idenya si Hoseok, mamaksa ingin makan bersama Jimin. tapi aku ingat, dimana ada Jimin pasti ada Taehyung, dan kalau Hoseok dan Taehyung disatukan, pasti akan berujung buruk. Karena itu aku ikut. Dan kebetulan juga di tangga kami berpas-pasan dengan Jeonki yang berniat mengajak mu makan bersama, jadi beginilah akhirnya kita." Namjoon menjelaskan dengan singkat.

Jimin hanya manggut-manggut mengerti. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Di dalam hati dia bersyukur, setidaknya dengan begini dia tidak terlalu berduaan dengan Taehyung

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya mendengus kesal. Rencananya untuk makan berduaan dengan Jimin gagal sudah. Yahh setidaknya dia bisa bersabar untuk saat ini. Atau mungkin saat-saat berikutnya? Entahlah..

"Eh, Jimin-sunbae tidak bawa bekal?" Jeonki menatap Jimin menyadari di hadapan Jimin hanya kosong. Jimin menggeleng.

"Ahh! Kalau begitu sini makan berdua dengan ku!" Hoseok dengan wajah cerahnya berceletuk yang berikutnya disambung pekik kesakitan karena tulang keringnya ditendang Taehyung.

"Enak saja! Jimin akan makan bersamaku!" Taehyung melemparkan deathglare pada Hoseok.

"Apa?! Haha jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jimin-ku makan bersama bajingan macam kau!" Hoseok menudingkan sumpitnya tepat di depan mata Taehyung.

Taehyung dengan tangkas menyergap sumpit Hoseok dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"HEI—" Hoseok berjengit sambil susah payah menagkap garpunya.

"Seharusnya itu kata-kataku, kuda PAYAH!" Taehyung mencibir puas saat Hoseok gelagapan menangkap garpunya yang melayang ke sembarang arah.

"SIALAN KAU, BAJINGAN TENGIK!" Hoseok nyaris saja menarik kerah Taehyung kasar sebelum akhirnya Namjoon menggebrak meja dengan kencang dan berteriak dengan tak kalah kencangnya.

"AYOLAH KALIAN BERDUA KALI INI SAJA DIAM! KITA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MAKAN KALAU TERUS BEGINI!" Teriakan menggelegar dari Namjoon sontak membuat Hoseok dan Taehyung bungkam. Jimin dan Jeonki tak kalah terkejutnya mendengar amukan dari sang wakil ketos. Bahkan anak-anak yang masih berada di kelas juga tak kalah terkejutnya, kini semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Pada Namjoon lebih tepatnya. Oh ternyata anak yang selalu damai ini begitu menyeramkan jika emosi.

"HOSEOK, DUDUK!" Namjoon membentak Hoseok dan dengan cepat membuat sang korban bentakan duduk tanpa membantah sedikitpun. Hoseok tahu benar bagaimana sisi Namjoon jika sudah marah, dan dia tidak mau kena sadistic nya Namjoon.

Namjoon mengalihkan tatapannya pada Taehyung. "Pakai sopan santun mu Taehyung! Kau memang murid popular di sekolah ini, tapi kau tetap harus memakai tata krama pada sunbaemu! Jangan seenaknya!" Namjoon berucap dingin pada Taehyung. Taehyung hanya menunduk dan mengangguk patuh.

Jimin dan Jeonki yang menatap adegan di hadapannya mencoba menahan tawa sebisa mungkin. Sungguh lucu, Taehyung yang biasanya arogan dan tidak peduli akan aturan, akhirnya bertekuk lutut pada Namjoon sang wakil ketos. Dan Hoseok memasang wajah terkejut –takut—nya yang menurut Jimin dan Jeonki itu benar benar kocak.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya berat. Lalu duduk dengan sedikit menghentak "Sudah, Jimin kau makan dengan Jeonki saja. Kelihatannya bekal yang dibawa Jeonki lebih banyak dari yang lain. Yang lainnya, tolong makan dengan damai" Namjoon melemparkan tatapan mengancam pada Hoseok dan Taehyung di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Ndee sunbaee" Jeonki menjawab dengan nada ringan meski ada sedikit nada menahan tawa. Jeonki menggeser tempak duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Jimin, lalu membuka kotak makannya.

Akhirnya Jimin makan bersama Jeonki, Namjoon memakan bekalnya dengan wajah tertekuk kesal, sedang Hoseok dan Taehyung makan dengan tenang meski terkadang mereka saling melempar deathglare.

Drrrrtttt…Drrrrttt…

Klak

"Yeoboseyo ?" Seorang manusia dibalik kegelapan ruangan yang begitu luas dan mewah, menghentikan aksinya menjentikkan bensin yang berada di tangannya. Tangan yang satunya menggenggam handphone, menempelkannya ke telinga.

 _"Ah uki~ Bagaimana hari ini~?"_ Suara halus nan manis terdengar dari seberang sana. Ada sebuah kepahitan dibalik nadanya yang menipu.

"… Kau benar hyung. dia persis seperti yang kau katakan" Suaranya begitu dalam dan… _menakutkan._

Klak

Lagi, manusia yang masih terbalut kegelapan menjentikkan lagi bensin yang berada di tangannya.

 _"Hahahaha~ kau tidak percaya padaku sihh~ sudah kubilang juga apa~"_ Suara tawa nyaring namun begitu manis membuat sang lawan biacara tersenyum miring.

"Benar…. Dia diam diam menghanyutkan. Di balik sikapnya yang dewasa dan ramah, ada sebuah _kepribadian lain_ yang begitu menyeramkan…. Haha" Orang berbalut kegelapan itu menekankan suaranya pada kata 'kepriadian lain'

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang yang memujanya saat tahu orang itu…. _gila dan bajingan_ "

Terdengar suara tawa renyah di sebrang telepon.

 _"Kedengarannya kau sudah tidak sabaran hmm… uki~"_

"Hm… saat bertemu tadi, aku sudah begitu membara ingin melemparkan ini pada orang itu… " Orang itu kembali menjentikkan bensinnya. "….. Tapi aku urungkan. Karena aku pikir, di waktu yang tepat akan lebih menyenangkan"

Orang itu kini menunjukkan senyum sarkastik. Tak jelas sebenarnya…. Hanya ada aura gelap yang dipancarkan dari senyuman itu.

 _"Hahahahhaa~"_ kembali suara tawa nyaring itu terdengar _"Sabarlah~ adikku yang manis…. Kau hanya perlu menyeretnya ke skenario kita, lalu menjamunya dengan bara api hingga kau puas~"_

Lagi-lagi, suara lirih nan serak dari sebrang sana begitu manis dan….. _menggoda._

"Yaa…. Aku akan bersabar hingga waktunya tiba" Orang itu menghentikan aksinya menjentik bensin, lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, _hyung_ …." Suaranya yang tadi dingin kini ada sedikit nada heran.

"Dia sedikit berbeda dari yang aku tahu…. Dia yang aku tahu begitu ramah dan hangat, senyumnya manis, dewasa pula, dan berwibawa. Sesuai dengan yang kau katakana padaku _hyung_ …. tapi.." omongannya menggantung.

 _"Tapia pa hm~?"_ suara yang senantiasa menggoda itu menunggu.

"… dia yang tadi… err… entahlah, apa mungkin perasaanku saja? Tapi begitu jelas…. Dia.. lebih dingin dan lebih jutek dari pada ramah dan penyebar senyum palsu"

Hening sejenak. Orang yang berada di sebrang terdiam. Memikirkan sesuatu.

 _"… ahh~ mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, uki sayang~"_ akhirnya, setelah terdiam orang itu kembali menyuarakan suara manis nan menggodanya pada lawan bicaranya.

"Hmm…. Ya, mungkin memang perasaanku saja" Orang yang terbalut kegelapan akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri di depan jendela besar yang tertutup tirai tebal. Dari celah tirai dapat dipastikan keadaan diluar sana sedang gelap gulita. Malam hari.

 _"Iya sayang~ itu hanya perasaanmu… ya sudah, kalau begitu kututup telpon nya ya… jangan lupa makan oke, aku sudah menyimpan beberapa pizza di kulkas. Selamat beristirahat~"_

"Ya" Suara berat yang dibuat buat mengakhiri percakapan telepon itu.

Setelah mengakiri percakapan mereka di telepon, orang itu memasukkan handphone nya ke dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan. Dia menghela nafas sebentar. Lalu menyibakkan tirai dihadapannya lebar lebar sehingga menampakkan pemandangan indah, suasana kota yang penuh kerlap kerlip lampu di kegelapan malam. Orang itu menampakkan senyum misteriusnya…. Sangat misterius.

 _'Kau sudah berada di genggamanku….. tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain meraung-raung memohon ampun…. Min Yoongi'_

"Hyuunggg~" Suara rengekan dari seorang pemuda manis berambut hitam pekat terdengar lagi.

' _ahh… sial….'_ Pemuda yang lain dengan perawakan tak beda jauh merutuk dalam hati. Entah ini sudah rengekan yang keberapa, membuat sang pemilik apartemen gerah karenanya.

"Hyunggg… kumohonn~ undanglah jeonki untuk datang kemarii~ ungg? Ndeee?"

"Ugghh… Park Jimin! Berhentilah merengek! Memangnya untuk apa sih mengundang anak itu kemari?" Min Yoongi, orang yang kini sedang kesal karena terus-terusan diganggu oleh Park Jimin, akhirnya mengeluarkan emosinya.

"Aku pikir aku lebih nyaman jika Jeonki berada di dekatku… Setidaknya hingga aku terlelap~~ Ung? Kumohonnn~ Ndee?" Jimin dengan seribu jurus mautnya kembali merengek pada Min Yoongi.

Yoongi mendelik "Jadi kau tidak nyaman bersamaku? Ya sudah sana pulang! Atau menginap saja di rumah si bocah rambut ungu itu!" Yoongi berucap dengan dingin, membuat Jimin gelagapan.

"A-aniii.! Hyunggg…. Bukan begitu maksudku… aku hanya merasa, dia bagai eomma bagiku(?). Dia begitu baik, juga perhatian. Meski pandangannya kadang terlalu tajam untuk ukuran perempuan, dan meski sifatnya sebenarnya dingin, tapi dia begitu ceria dan baik padaku. Bersamanya, aku jadi lebih cerah dan ceria. Dia sahabat terbaikku hyungg~" Jimin kembali melontarkan nada nada manjanya.

"Hah, kau saja baru berjumpa dengannya kemarin kan? bagaimana bisa kau jadi begitu memuja-mujanya" ada sedikit nada keemburuan di suara Yoongi.

"Aku tidak memuja-mujanya. Tapi memang itulah yang terbukti. Kami memang baru berkenalan dan bertemu kemarin. Tapi aku bisa langsung tahu kebaikan hatinya. Bahkan saat tadi pulang dia rela meminjamkan sepedanya kepada temannya yang sepedanya dicuri. Dia rela jalan kaki hanya demi temannya. Dia berjiwa besarkan?" Jimin lagi lagi mencoba menguatkan argumentasinya.

"Hahahha… Bilang aja dia cari sensasi " Yoongi tertawa mengejek. Meski di dalam hati dia mengakui bagaimana kebaikan Jeonki. _'sedangkan aku.. aku sendiri tidak yakin apa akan dengan mudah meminjamkan sepeda kesayanganku pada orang lain…'_ Yoongi membatin.

"Hyungg~~" Jimin kembali merengek.

"Yasudah! Terserah kau saja!" Yoongi angkat tangan.

"Jinjaa? Yeaayy gomawooo hyungiiiee~" Jimin seketika melompat ke arah Yoongi dan memeluknya. Yoongi terkejut, namun keterkejutannya tidak hanya sampai situ karena detik berikutnya Jimin menempelkan bibirnya yang ranum ke bibir Yoongi yang tipis. Hanya sekedar menempel, tapi cukup lama.

"Gomawo hyungiee~" Jimin berkata halus tepat di telinga Yoongi, membuat si empunya meremang.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dan terkikik pelan mendapati ekpresi terkejutnya Yoongi. Yoongi sekuat mungkin mencoba menetralkan kembali denyut jantungnya yang tadi mengamuk di dalam sana. Tapi rona di wajahnya tidak bisa dia sembunyikan.

"Y-ya… terserah kau saja… t-tapi janji, hanya sampai kau tertidur lalu anak itu akan ku suruh pulang" Yoongi sebisa mungkin memberi kesan dingin pada Jimin. tapi degup jantung sialan itu terus saja membuatnya kelabakan. Jimin terkekeh.

"Ndeee~ Hyungii~" Sekali lagi, Jimin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Yoongi yang sukses membuat pria berambut mint itu menjadi semerah tomat.

.

.

"Jiminie-sunbaee~!" Suara melengking berasal dari pintu membuat Yoongi yang berada di ruang tengah menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

"Ahh akhirnya kau datangg" Jimin dengan tak kalah riangnya menyambut Jeonki yang sudah masuk ke apartemen milik Yoongi. Jeonki melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya dengan rapi. Jimin mempersilakan Jeonki untuk ke ruang tengah.

"Jimin-sunbae, ini aku bawakan beberapa makanan ringan. Aku merasa tidak enak jika aku datang dengan tangan kosong. Terlebih lagi ini di apartemen Yoongi-sunbae. Dan ah! Aku sangat senang sekali saat Jimin-sunbae mengundangku ke sini untuk menemanimu di— …Woaaahhh…..!"

Jeonki yang semula _nyerocos_ panjang lebar tanpa henti dibuat tercengang saat sampai di ruang tengah. Dia termangu melihat interior apartemen Yoongi. Desainnya, ukiran dindingnya, bahkan sampai figura dan lampu gantungnya.. semua begitu indah. Kantung plastik yang berada di genggamannya pun hampir saja melesat jatuh yang untungnya segera diraih oleh Jimin.

"Ehm!" Suara berat dari sofa sontak membuat Jeonki tersadar dari kekagumannya.

"A-ah.. Annyeong Yoongi-sunbae, terima kasih banyak sudah mengundangku kemari~! Aku sangat senang, sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk menerima undanganmu!" Jeonki lagi-lagi dengan cengiran lebarnya membungkuk berkali kali ke arah Yoongi yang duduk santai sambil menonton Tv.

"Bukan aku yang menginginkan kau kemari. Tapi anak itu" Yoongi menunjukkan dagunya pada Jimin yang tengah berjalan ke arah dapur, menyimpan belanjaan Jeonki.

"Hehehehe… soalnya aku rasa lebih asik kalau Jeonki kemari" Jimin nyengir kuda.

"Ah! Yoongi-sunbae kan temannya jin-hyung, mengapa tidak mengundangnya juga kemari?" Jeonki tiba-tiba mendapat ide cemerlang.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak. "Benar juga, setidaknya nanti saat kau pulang ada yang bisa mengantarkanmu" Yoongi akhirnya setuju dengan pendapat Jeonki, lalu segera meraih iphone nya dan menelpon Seokjin.

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya. ' _Seokjin-hyung? kakak sepupunya Jeonki? Ahh…. Sialan. Pria sok imut yang tadi pagi rupanya!'_ Jimin yang sadar rencana baru Jeonki dan Yoongi tiba-tiba memasang wajah masam. Dalam hati dia tidak setuju kalau Seokjin si pria sok imut itu datang kemari. Jujur saja, ada sedikit rasa… _err…_ cemburu, saat Yoongi membicaran pria lain(?). Apa lagi si pria sok cari perhatian macam Seokjin! Mengingat suaranya saat tadi pagi di telepon saja sudah membuatnya muak. Arrgg!

 _"Halo?"_ Suara pria yang sangat anggun terdengar dari sebrang sana.

"Seokjin-hyung? ah aku langsung saja ya, aku malas basa basi. Ini adik sepupumu Jeonki datang kerumahku. Dia meminta kau untuk datang kemari juga, menemaninya"

" _Hah? Jeonki? Untuk apa dia datang kerumahmu?"_

"Jimin menginap lagi dirumahku, lalu dia tiba-tiba merengek minta ditemenin sama Jeonki juga" Yoongi mendelik tajam ke arah Jimin dan Jeonki bergantian. Jeonki nyengir, sedangkan Jimin hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Dalam hati dia masih kesal, dia ingin protes sebenarnya. Tidak mau kalau Seokjin datang… tapi, karena dia sepupu kesayangannya Jeonki.. jadi, ya sudahlah.

 _"Ohh… begitu rupanya, baiklah aku akan segera kesana"_

"Oke, jangan terlalu lama" Yoongi mengakhiri telepon.

"Horeee nanti kita pesta!" Jeonki tanpa sadar berceletuk riang, yang dengan cepat dibalas tatapan tajam nan menusuk dari Yoongi. Seketika Jeonki bungkam.

"Jangan bikin keributan selama di tempatku" Yoongi berkata dingin. Jeonki hanya mengangguk pelan… _seram_ …. Pikirnya.

Jimin menarik tangan Jeonki, mencoba tersenyum menghibur. "Jangan dimasukkan kehati, Yoongi-hyung memang seperti itu, Dingin dan suka berkata pedas. Tapi dia sebenarnya baik kok. Kkkkkk~ yang tabah ya…" Jimin mengusap-usap punggung Jeonki. Jeonki hanya mengangguk pelas. Menggemaskan.

"Hyung, dimana aku bisa mendapatkan beberapa minuman bersoda?" Jimin sedikit berteriak pada Yoongi.

"Cari saja di kulkas, kalau tidak ada cari di lemari sebelahnya"

"Ohh oke" Dengan sigap Jimin mencari dan mengambil beberapa minuman.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Seokjin sampai di apartemen Yoongi. Yoongi yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Jimin dan Jeonki masih berbincang bincang di dapur.

"Jeonkiiii~~" Suara riang dari pria dewasa terdengar, membuat Jeonki menoleh dan segera menghampiri suara itu.

"Ahh Jin-hyung! Annyeong— Ughh!"

Jeonki hampir saja terjatuh saat tiba-tiba tubunya di serang dan dipeluk sangat erat. Jimin dan Yoongi terkejut berbarengan.

"Ahhhh~! Jeonkiii~~! Betapa rindunya aku padamuu kyaaaa~! Adik kecilku akhirnya tumbuh dewasa dengan manisnyaaa unggg~~!" Dengan gemas orang yang dipanggil Jin memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya yang masih memeluk Jeonki. Jeonki mencoba meronta, tapi gagal.

"H-Hyungg! Sial! Lepaskann! Aku kehabisan nafas.. ukkhh" Jeonki memukul-mukul pundak Jin agak keras. Seokjin yang baru menyadari derita Jeonki akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan berganti memegangi kedua pundak tegap milik Jeonki.

"Omoo! Wajahmu makin _manly_ saja Jeonki? Astaga! Lihatlah rahang ini! Bagaimana bisa begitu tegas dan keras?" Seokjin memekik riang sambil membulak-balikan wajah Jeonki gemas. Jeonki mulai gerah dengan perlakuan Seokjin yang berlebihan. Jimin sebisa mungkin menahan tawa melihat reaksi gundahnya Jeonki. Bagaimana tidak, bibir mengkerucut itu begitu menggemaskan. Bertolak belakang dengan wajah _manly_ nya Jeonki yang tampan. Yoongi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aigoo… kau itu dulu sangat menggemaskan dan _kawaii_ mirip berbie… tapi sekarang kau malah mirip seperti pria manly berperut roti yang suka dijadikan model boxer"

Mwo?!

Seketika Jin menjerit kesakitan saat kakinya diinjak dengan keras oleh Jeonki. Jimin akhirnya tidak bisa menahan tawa lebih lama lagi, kini dia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, antara mendengan celetukan Jin tentang _model boxer_ antara puas dengan deritanya Jin. Yoongi memegangi perutnya dan merapatkan katup bibirnya, diam-diam dia juga menahan tawa rupanya.

"Yakk! Hyungg! Apa maksudmu model boxer heuhh? Kau pikir aku model _yadong_? Astaga yang benar saja!" Jeonki dengan gundah memukuli kepalannya pada pundak lebar milik Hyungnya. Jin yang semula meringis kesakitan sekarang tertawa lebar bersama Jimin, sesekali dia berlari menghindar dan mengulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Jeonki, membuat Jeonki semakin geram.

Akhirnya suasana di apartemen Yoongi menjadi ramai dengan keributan kecil antara Jin dan Jeonki. Jimin berkali kali jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya setiap tertawa keras melihat adegan _tom and jerry_ itu. Tanpa sadar dia melupakan kekesalan hatinya –lebih tepatnya kecemburuan— pada Seokjin. Yoongi diam-diam menatap Jimin yang kini tertawa lepas di sampingnya. Dia termangu. Terpesona akan wajah Jimin yang tertawa lepas seperti itu. ini baru kali pertama dia melihat Jimin sesenang dan sebebas itu. Dan itu… sungguh mempesona.

Tiba-tiba terbersit keinginan di dalam hati Yoongi.

Keinginan untuk melindungi Jimin, melindungi tawanya yang renyah dan senyumnya yang indah agar selalu ada.

Keinginan untuk selalu membahagiakan makhluk indah ini.

Keinginan untuk selalu bersamanya… dan keinginan untuk memilikinya.

Tanpa sadar Yoongi tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Jimin.

.

.

Saat ini suasana apartemen Yoongi sudah kembali tenang. Jimin tertidur di pundak Jeonki, dimana mereka berdua duduk bersandar di balkon apartemen sambil memperhatikan bintang-bintang. Sedangkan Seokjin dan Yoongi masih bercakap-cakap ringan di depan mereka berdua, berdiri sambil sesekali meneguk minuman bersoda.

Jeonki menoleh, saat menyadari Jimin tertidur di bahunya. Memperhatikan setiap sudut wajahnya. Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum jahil. Dengan pelan, dia menusuk-nusukkan ujung telunjuknya gemas ke ujung hidung mancungnya Jimin. Tapi jimin tetap terlelap, membuat Jeonki semakin gemas.

"Jangan di ganggu, _Eh!_ " Jeonki menoleh ke arah suara berat milik Yoongi, dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah menatapnya tajam. Jeonki nyengir.

"Tapi Jimin-sunbae begitu menggemaskan, kkkkk… lagi pula aku menusuknya pelan kok, jadi dia tidak akan terbangun" Sekali lagi Jeonki dengan usil menusukkan ujung telungjuknya ke hidung itu. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam Yoongi.

Yoongi beralih menatap Jimin. Tatapan matanya berubah teduh dan lembut. Sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum kecil.

Jeonki terhenyak. Dia mengedipkan matanya cepat, lalu menatap insten ke arah Yoongi. Tanpa sadar dia terbius oleh senyuman dan ekspresi Yoongi yang tentunya bukan untuknya. Dari awal, Jeonki hanya mendapati sisi dingin di wajah Yoongi. Tatapannya juga begitu jutek. Bahkan nada bicaranya juga luwes dan datar. Sekalinya tersenyum, paling hanya senyum _tak-niat_.

Tapi kali ini berbeda… Senyum yang di buat saat menatap Jimin begitu tulus. Bahkan meski hanya senyum kecil, itu begitu indah di mata Jeonki. Tatapan matanya yang begitu lembut, seolah menyimpan berjuta-juta rasa sayang dan cinta pada Jimin. Membuatnya terlihat lebih… _tampan dan mempesona._

Apa?!

Jeonki dengan cepat memalinkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana mungkin dirinya dengan mudah terpesona oleh tipu daya Yoongi. Tidak tidak! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Apa aku sudah gila? Yang benar saja! Normalkan pikiranmu, Kim Jeonki!

Jeonki berkali-kali menggeleng pelan, kadang juga menghembuskan nafasnya berat sambil terpejam. Seolah mencoba menepis sesuatu dipikirannya. Seokjin yang menyadari kegundahan Jeonki, menoel ujung kakinya yang bebas dengan ujung kakinya juga. Jeonki menoleh. Jin menatapnya tajam. Jeonki dengan rasa bersalah menundukkan kepalanya.

 _'Maafkan aku Seokjin-hyung… aku khilaf. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya bingung…'_

Jam menunjukkan angka 11 malam, dimana Jeonki dan Jin kini berada di dalam mobil yang di setir oleh sopir pribadinya Jin. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Jin dan Jeonki pulang setelah berpamit pada Yoongi. Sebelumnya Yoongi menggendong tubuh mungil Jimin yang terlelap di bahu Jeonki untuk dipindahkan kekamar terlebih dahulu. Mereka sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yoongi karena sudah mengundang mereka untuk berkunjung. Yoongi juga meminta maaf pada Jeonki karena merepotkannya, sejujurnya dia merasa tidak enak karena meminta Jeonki datang hanya untuk menemani Jimin. Tapi dengan polosnya Jeonki membalasnya dengan berkata dia tidak terbebani akan hal itu. Membuat Jin lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan tajam.

Jin menoleh ke samping kanannya, dimana Jeonki berada. Jeonki hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil memperhatikan keluar jendela sedari tadi. Tidak berani berkata apapun pada Jin.

"Ada apa dengan mu tadi?" Jin berucap tajam pada Jeonki. Jeonki mendongak, menatap matanya. Lalu menunduk lagi.

"T-tidak apa apa. Aku hanya bingung" Jeonki berucap pelan. Suaranya terdengar gemetar. Berusaha meredamkam perasaan takut yang sedari tadi dia simpan.

Jin mendapati rasa ketakutan dari Jeonki. Dengan lembut dia menggenggam telapak tangannya, menariknya dalam pelukan, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke dadanya yang bidang.

" _Jangan buat aku kecewa Jeonki. Ini demi kita. Demi aku. Demi dirimu juga_." Jin berucap lirih tepat di telinga Jeonki. Kata-katanya penuh dengan penekanan namun halus. Orang awam mungkin akan mengira Jin berkata lembut. Tapi tidak bagi Jeonki yang sudah sangat tahu tentang Jin.

Baginya, itu seperti ancaman.

Jeonki meneguk air liurnya kasar. Dengan cepat dia anggukan kepalanya di dalam dekapan lelaki itu. Jin tersenyum puas.

"Setidaknya kau mendapat kemajuan. Kau berhasil memasuki tempatnya." Jin mengacak rambut Jeonki pelan.

"Tetap pasang akting ceriamu seperti tadi. Tapi jangan sampai terbawa suasana hingga waktunya tiba" Sekali lagi Jin berucap irih yang bagi Jeonki itu sebuah ancaman. Jeonki mengangguk lagi cepat.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolak Jin bagi siapapun yang sudah berhasil berada dalam rengkuhannya. Bahkan orang tuanya sekalipun.

Jeonki kembali berpas-pasan dengan Yoongi yang lagi-lagi mengantar Jimin ke sekolah pagi ini. Jeonki menghampiri Jimin, Jimin seperti biasa menyambutnya dengan riang. Setelah berpamitan pada Yoongi, mereka melenggang masuk kedalam sekolah bersama. Tanpa mereka sadari siswa-siwi yang disekitar mereka menatap mereka kagum. Beberapa mungkin ada yang berbisik-bisik cemburu, namun disisi lain semuanya menyukai pasangan Jeonki x Jimin ini. Jeonki dan Jimin terlihat manis saat bersama. Bahkan kemarin saat mereka baru pertama kali melihat senyuman Jimin yang kelewat manis karena Jeonki, tidak ada lagi yang berani mendekati ataupun mengganggu Jimin. Bahkan mereka diam-diam menaruh perasaan suka pada sisi lain Jimin yang ceria. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka si pendiam yang membuat mereka cemburu saat bersama V, justru begitu manis dan cerah saat bersama Jeonki, membuat mereka ingin moment KiMin selalu ada. Tanpa sadar mereka mengidam-idamkan senyuman manisnya Jimin dan tingkah konyolnya Jeonki yang senantiasa selalu membuat Jimin tertawa lepas dengan sangat menggemaskan. Sejak saat itu lah, Jimin dan Jeonki menjadi siswa paling disegani di sekolah Big Hit School.

"Aaarrrkkkkhh….." Suara geraman tak jauh dari belakang pasangan KiMin sontak membuat sahabat yang berada di sampingnya menoleh. Sahabat itu hampir saja meledakkan tawanya. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang tadi menggeram bertingkah sangat konyol. Dengan ekspresi kesalnya yang kelewat berlebihan dan gigi yang menggigit-gigitkan bukunya dengan gemas, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan meledak terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hei Hoseoki, lepaskan bukumu sebelum semuanya basah karena air liur! Astaga konyol sekali dirimu Hahaha" Namjoon, sahabat nya tak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama lagi. Hoseok dengan kasar melepaskan gigitannya. Tapi ekspresi kesalnya tetap tak luput.

"Menyebalkan sekali si anak baru itu… Arrrkkk…" Hoseok lagi-lagi menaikkan tangannya untuk menggigit buku malang itu sebelum Namjoon dengan sigap menrampas buku itu dari genggaman Hoseok.

"Kau ini konyol sekali sih kalau marah pffftttt" Sebisa mungkin Namjoon memegangi perutnya yang seakan meledak.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Hoseok yang berjalan sambil tak lepas-lepasnya menatap KiMin yang tak jauh dari hadapannya, lagi-lagi menggeram. Namjoon menatap sahabatnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau cemburu dengan kedekatan Jeonki dan Jimin?"

Hoseok terdiam. Seakan berfikir sejenak

"Tidak… aku tidak cemburu sebenarnya. Justru aku senang karena Jeonki selalu ada bersama Jimin, yang senantiasa selalu membuatnya ceria"

"Lalu?"

Hoseok terdiam lagi sebelum menjawab

"Aku hanya kesal pada diriku sendiri. Aku yang lebih dulu dekat dengannya, kenapa tidak pernah bisa membuat Jimin tertawa lepas dan bebas seperti saat ini. Saat dia bersama Jeonki. Aku tahu aku mampu membuat Jimin merasa nyaman denganku. Bahkan dia menerima pernyataan cintaku dan akhirnya dia resmi menjadi kekasihku. Namun satu hal yang membuatku kesal, aku tidak pernah bisa berhasil membuatnya selincah dan seceria itu… aku jadi gemas sendiri ke Jeonki"

Mendengar penuturan jujur dari sahabatnya, Namjoon tersenyum. Dirangkulnya pundak lunglai milik Hoseok lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hahaha… tidak apa-apa, jangan berkecil hati. Kau hanya belum beruntung."

Hoseok mendengus. Menyikut perut sahabatnya pelan lalu berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon menuju ruang kelasnya di lantai atas.

"heii jangan tinggalkan aku!" Namjoon berlari kecil mengejar Hoseok. Dia nyengir melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya.

Saat pulang sekolah

Seorang siswa mengenakan celana pendek kini bersandar di pohon besar, ditempat yang sangat sepi tak jauh dari perempatan dimana dia berpisah dengan keempat sahabat beda kelas, beda angkatan, dan beda jenis kelamin(?)nya itu. Seperti biasa, saat pulang mereka berlima saling menunggu satu sama lain di gerbang sekolah untuk pulang bersama. Meski mereka belum dekat begitu lama, dan terkadang dua orang lainnya suka meributkan hal kecil karena memperebutkan satu orang yang lainnya, tapi mereka begitu dekat bagaikan Lima Sekawan yang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Setelah berpamitan dan berpisah karena jalur yang berbeda-beda, siswa berperawakan jangkung nan kurus itu kini berada di bawah pohon besar yang sangat rindang yang bahkan menutupi kepalanya, tempat yang juga sangat sepi, memungkinkan baginya untuk tidak terlihat dan bebas menelepon seseorang.

" _Bagaimana ?"_ Suara berat namun manis terdengar dari sebrang telepon, setelah siswa berseragam itu mengangkat panggilannya.

"…. Biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial. Aku dengan Jimin semakin dekat dari hari ke hari. Sesuai perintahmu _hyung,_ aku juga tetap bertingkah ceria seperti biasa dihadapan mereka."

 _"Bagus. Apa sekarang Jimin kembali menginap di rumah Yoongi?"_

"Sepertinya tidak. Tadi dia ditelepon orang tuanya dan orang tuanya akan pulang sore ini, dan meminta Jimin untuk pulang kerumah."

 _"Nahh! Bagus! Kalau begitu malam ini lah waktu yang tepat untuk menuntaskan semua rencana kita!"_ Suara nyaring membuat si empu menjauhkan telingannya dari handphone.

"… Ya" Tanpa sadar orang itu menjawab lirih. Terdengar sebuah keraguan di balik kata-katanya.

 _"Hei, ada apa denganmu?"_ pertanyaan itu sontak membuat siswa berseragam celana pendek itu terksesiap.

"Eh? A-ah.. tidak apa-apa. Ne! Aku pikir sekarang lah waktunya!" Dengan cepat menjawab tegas pada orang di sebrang, membuat sang lawan bicara itu tersenyum puas.

 _"Jangan sampai rencana kita dari jauh-jauh hari gagal! Buat dia menderita, menerima balasan dari segala perlakuan buruknya pada kita dulu. Buat dia meraung-raung memohon ampun. Kalau bisa, habiskan saja nyawanya semaumu. Aku akan membantumu dari balik layar"_

Siswa itu terdiam sebentar. Lalu menjawab

" **Ne. kita buat dia menderita. Bahkan buat dia sampai kehabisan nafas. Sudah tidak ada lagi tempatmu untuk kabur,** ** _Min Yoongi_** " Siswa itu menjawab dengan tajam, penuh tekanan dan penuh kebencian.

 _Deg! Apa?!_

Seseorang yang ternyata tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan mereka di telephone, tak jauh dari tempat siswa bercelana pendek itu, sontak menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Orang itu dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik tebing yang yang berada di sebelahnya, saat orang yang bertelephone menoleh ke arahnya karena mendengar sesuatu. Namun untungnya orang itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

 _'A-apa maksudnya?'_

 _'Buat dia menderita? Bahkan sampai kehabisan nafas?... p-pada Min Yoongi?'_

Orang itu menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit, mencoba mengintip pada orang di bawah pohon. Ternyata orang itu sudah mengakhiri percakapannya di telepon dan melenggang menjauh dari tempatnya berteduh. Kini hanya pundaknya yang terlihat berjalan di bawah terpaan sinar matahari jingga. Orang itu menghela nafasnya lega.

 _'Tadi… apa maksudnya tadi? Min Yoongi? Apakah itu Yoongi-hyung? Dan apa maksudnya membuatnya kehabisan nafas?..._

 _… Siapa sebenarnya anak pindahan itu?'_

Berbagai pertanyaan berputar-putar di pikirannya. Perasaannya sudah tak karuan sekarang.

Hoseok, nama orang yang bersembunyi itu mengintip sekali lagi. Matanya membulat. Dengan cepat dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut jalan, mencari targetnya. Namun nihil, orang yang di kuntitnya sudah menghilang dari pengawasannya.

 _'Sial!'_

Hoseok merutuk dalam hati. Mengacak-acakan rambutnya frustasi.

 _'Sialaaann! Arrkkk! Bagaimana bisa aku dengan ceroboh kehilangan dirinya… Sial sial sial Siaaalaann!'_

"Anu… permisi…"

Sebuah suara sontak membuat Hoseok terlompat. Hampir saja tubuhnya terjungkal kebelakang. Dia menoleh ke arah suara, mendapati seseorang berada di belakangnya, sangat dekat. Orang itu menatapnya heran. Kursi roda terpampang di bawah badannya, menopang badannya yang kelihatannya jangkung namun kurus. Wajahnya teduh namun menyiratkan sebuah penderitaan. Rambutnya yang berwarna ungu agak acak-acakan diterpa angin.

"Tuan, anda menjatuhkan handphone anda" suara yang terdengar lemah itu keluar dari kedua celah bibir tipis ranumnya. Dagunya yang lancip menunjuk ke arah aspal, tepat di bawah kaki Hoseok. Disitu dia menemukan handphonenya tergeletak.

"A-ah… terima kasih" Dengan canggung Hoseok mengambil handphonenya dan segera memasukinya ke saku dalam jaketnya.

"Tidak masalah tuan" Anak itu tersenyum hangat. Suaranya begitu lemah.

 _Tunggu!_

Hoseok mengernyitkan dahinya. Kepalanya ia condong kedepan, memperhatikan wajah orang yang berada di atas kursi roda itu. Jarak wajahnya dengan wajah orang itu sudah sangat dekat, mungkin dua jengkal? Membuat orang itu mengedipkan matanya dan memundurkan kepalanya, kelabakan. Seketika mulut Hoseok menganga lebar setelah beberapa detik memperhatikan wajah orang berambut ungu itu.

Orang yang dipandangi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Ada apa tuan?"

Hoseok terdiam. Dia membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar suara lemah itu berubah menjadi suara _mirip-anak-kecil_ seperti suara seseorang yang dia kenal.

"K-kau… J-Jeonki?!"

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaaaaa akhirnyaaa bisa update juga yang chapter 3 :D maaf ya kalau chapter ini agak lama updatenya soalnya saya juga agak lama nemuin ide barunya kkkk :3 semoga setidaknya jalan ceritanya dapat diterima oleh para readers x

Terima kasih yang sudah memfollow ff perdana saya :D

Saya juga tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Author Kaizen kkkk :3

Tunggu chapter berikutnya okay :D


End file.
